Werewolves vs Vampire
by Des Parfaits
Summary: [TEASER-CHAPTER 3 IS UP] Bagaimana kisah Lay - Luhan yang diketahui seorang werewolves dengan Suho - Sehun yang diketahui seorang vampir dan mereka terjebak dalam ikatan yang dinamakan cinta? Apakah Lay - Luhan harus mengorbankan teman demi cinta? Atau sebaliknya? Lihat kisah selengkapnya! [EXO Fanfic - Sulay - Hunhan and other]
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: semua tokoh yang ada di fanfic ini resmi milik diri mereka pribadi, untuk sementara nama mereka Dae pinjam untuk kepentingan fanfic ini.

Warning: Shonen-ai. AH. OOC.

Rated: T dan bisa saja ada berubah M jika Dae mau :p

Genre: Fantasy, romance, friendship.

Cast: EXO-M as werewolves, EXO-K as vampir.

.

.

_Werewolves vs. Vampire_

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Tao, jangan yang itu. Dia masih kecil ! "

"Gege terlalu baik hati. Tao sudah lapar, Ge."

.

Graaaawwwrrr

.

"Tao! Awas. Induknya lebih besar dari tubuhmu."

.

BRUUK

.

"Kau gila! Sudah kubilang dia masih terlalu kecil dan pasti _instict_ induknya juga lebih tajam darimu."

"Mianhae, Gege. Tao sangat lapar."

"Ne, sebaiknya kita kembali. Kris-ge sudah mendapat mangsa cukup besar."

Dan segerombolan serigala itupun pergi dari hutan. Tanpa mereka sadari, ada sosok yang sedari tadi yang menatap mereka tajam kini tengah menyeringai memperlihatkan taringnya yang tak kalah tajam.

.

.

"Gege, bisakah Tao mendapat yang lebih besar lagi? Ini belum cukup mengisi perut ramping Tao," Tao, werewolves termuda dari keenam werewolves itu nampaknya tengah memancing taring para Gege untuk mencabik tubuhnya. Bukan apa, mereka semua kelaparan setelah berlari sekian kilometer jauhnya hanya untuk menghindari kejaran para polisi dan anjing-anjing pelacak bodoh itu.

"Tao-ah, kau menghina Gege, eum? Kau mau Gege yang akan menjadikanmu santapan kami semua?" Xiumin, werewolves tertua dari keenam werewolves itu mulai memamerkan taring dan kuku tajamnya yang mengkilap di depan wajah Tao.

"Err, anniyo. Daging Tao tidak enak, Gege," kilah Tao yang harus mundur beberapa langkah karena Xiumin perlahan mendekatinya dengan mata kuning nan tajam itu yang juga terus menyorotinya.

"Sudahlah hyung, kau tidak paham bagaimana perut Tao saja. Aku tahu kau tidak akan memberikan jatah lebih untuk Tao karena itu untukmu sendiri, benar begitu?" Chen berusaha menengahi. Sedangkan yang lain? Mereka sibuk mencabik dan merobek tubuh kerbau malang itu. Kecuali satu werewolves berbulu putih keabu-abuan yang kini tengah terdiam melihat mereka.

"Kalian sudah selesai? Kalau iya, kita harus segera kembali. Tao, Chen, Lay dan Luhan harus mulai pergi kesekolah besok. Dan ini jatah untukmu Lay-ah," ujar Kris, pemimpin gerombolan serigala itu memberi titah dan mendapat anggukan dari kelima werewolves lain seraya memberikan beberapa potong daging kerbau hutan untuk Lay.

SRAAAKK

Keenam werewolves itupun pergi meninggalkan bangkai kerbau malang yang kini tinggal tulang belulangnya saja.

.

.

* * *

.

.

**T**riiing~

Bel Torture High School berbunyi nyaring membuat semua siswa/i yang masih berceceran di luar kelas, lapangan, taman, dan bahkan yang baru mendekati gerbang pun harus mempercepat langkahnya untuk segera masuk kelas masing-masing. Tidak untuk empat werewolves tampan dan cantik kita. Untuk apa mereka harus mempercepat langkah kalau ternyata kaki mereka mempunyai kemampuan berlari di atas rata-rata. Dan tepat saat gerbang tertutup semuanya masuk kecuali tas Tao yang harus tersangkut di sana.

"Gege, tak ada yang bisa membantuku?" rengek Tao. Ketiga Gegenya hanya memutar bola mata malas dan belum sempat mereka mendekat kearah Tao, satpam sekolah sudah membantunya, "Lain kali, bisakah kau bergerak lebih cepat dan lincah seperti tiga kakakmu itu?" ujar satpam sekolah dan itu terdengar seperti ejekan bagi Tao. Beruntung Lay sudah menyeretnya sebelum Tao menerkam satpam itu dan kedok mereka terbongkar, "Jangan kau hiraukan, dia bukan lawan kita," ujarnya datar.

Tao harus berpisah dengan tiga Gegenya karena dia harus berada di kelas 10. Sedangkan berpisah dengan dua dongsaengnya bukanlah masalah bagi Luhan yang harus masuk ke kelas 12 sendirian. Chen dan Lay berada di kelas 11. Tak ada masalah sampai Luhan masuk kelas dan memperkenalkan diri. Namun Tao? Hidung mancungnya sedikit mengendus-endus sesuatu. Dan benar saja, ketika ia masuk kelas, mata hijaunya menangkap tiga sosok makhluk menjijikkan bagi dirinya dan para Gege.

Cih.

Tao mendecih saat melewati tiga makhluk itu dan di hadiahi lirikan tajam dari tiga pasang mata yang nampak seperti batu ruby itu. Begitu pula dengan Chen dan Lay, penciuman mereka menangkap aroma yang sama. Semakin dekat dengan kelas mereka, aroma itu semakin tajam.

Bingo!

Dua pasang mata yang juga nampak seperti ruby menatap mereka tajam ketika memperkenalkan diri.

.

DEG!

.

Mata biru safir milik Lay bertumbukan dengan sepasang mata biru bening sebening berlian tengah menatapnya intens. Entah kenapa Lay merasa tatapan itu tak sesangar tatapan dua makhluk menjijikkan lain di sana. Lay tahu, pemilik mata bening itu adalah salah satu dari makhluk menjijikkan baginya dan werewolves lain.

.

DEG!

.

Lay tak tahu harus berkata apa saat makhluk itu tersenyum ramah ke arahnya. Ia menggenggam erat tangan Chen dan mengundang kerutan di kening Chen, "Gwenchana?" tanyanya yang tak paham dengan gelagat aneh dari Lay. Biasanya jika ada bahaya bukan seperti itu radarnya. Lay menoleh perlahan ke arah Chen, ia merasa lehernya kaku, "Ne, nan gwenchana."

"Baiklah, kita mulai pelajaran hari ini. Untuk Tuan Kim dan Tuan Zhang yang baru hadir disini, kalian ikuti saja materi terakhir. Arraseo?" ujar seongsaenim dan diangguki oleh Chen dan Lay.

Selama pelajaran berlangsung, Lay tak henti-hentinya mengutuk seongsaenim yang memberi bangku tepat di samping makhluk menjijikkan yang tak henti mencuri pandang ke arahnya. Keringat dingin terus mengucur dari kening Lay. Bahkan seragamnya pun telah basah.

"Seongsaenim?" Lay mengacungkan jari setelah mengumpulkan semua keberaniannya. Semua yang ada di kelas menatapnya tak terkecuali dua makhluk menjijikkan yang sudah memberikan deathglare mereka pada Lay dan satu makhluk menjijikkan lain yang kini menatapnya was-was.

"Ada apa Tuan Zhang?" tanya seongsaenim. Lay menelan salivanya kasar, "Bisakah aku pindah bangku?" tanya Lay.

Seongsaenim hanya terkekeh, "Kau tak bisa menggunakan matamu? Kelas ini sudah penuh dan bangkunya juga sudah terdaftar di ruang data. Jadi tidak bisa seenaknya kau pindah tempat," apa mungkin memang pendengaran para werewolves yang sensitif, ucapan seongsaenim itu sedikit membuat Lay dan Chen menggertakkan gigi mereka. Lay mengusap tangan Chen, "Ne."

Kelaspun kembali hening saat semua siswa/i mendengarkan ceramah seongsaenim. Tidak untuk satu makhluk yang menurut para werewolves itu menjijikkan yang terus menatap Lay.

.

.

Luhan merasakan radar aneh dari Tao, Lay dan Chen. Terutama Lay. Ia tak bisa konsentrasi mengikuti pelajaran sampai bel istirahat berbunyi dan Luhan langsung meninggalkan kelas setelah seongsaenimnya keluar. Tujuannya satu, menemui para dongsaeng. Pertama, ia menuju kelas Tao. Sama halnya seperti Tao, semakin mendekat Luhan mencium aroma yang menyengat.

Dua pasang ruby langsung menyambut Luhan dengan tatapan tajam kala namja cantik itu masuk ke dalam kelas Tao. Sedangkan para yeoja yang ada di sana sudah memekik mengelu-elukan ketampanannya yang tak kalah tampan dengan teman baru mereka. Luhan tak menghiraukan tatapan mereka dan berlalu mendekati Tao yang nampak sibuk di bangkunya, "Tao-ie, ada apa? Mereka tidak mengganggumu, bukan?" ujar Luhan lirih. Tao hanya mengangguk mantap, "Hanya sekedar tatapan tajam mereka tak jarang diberikan untuk Tao, setiap Tao maju ke depan untuk mengerjakan soal atau bagaimana," jawab Tao polos.

Luhan tertawa, "Baru hari pertama kau sudah banyak mengerjakan soal?" tanya Luhan lagi dan dihadiahi anggukan Tao, "Aigo, cerdasnya dongsaeng Gege yang satu ini," ujar Luhan seraya mengacak sayang surai hitam Tao.

"Kurasa mereka iri padamu. Kau mau ikut menemui dua hewan itu atau tidak?" tawar Luhan. Tao hanya menggeleng tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari karya abstrak di buku tulisnya. Luhan tersenyum lembut, "Gege pergi dulu. Jangan memberi radar aneh dan tak penting lagi. Kris dan Xiumin pasti khawatir juga," ujar Luhan dan langsung beranjak dari bangku Tao. Dan lagi, Luhan di beri tatapan tak menyenangkan dari dua makhluk itu. Luhan mendecih dan mengeluarkan seringaiannya.

Tunggu. Kenapa hanya dua yang menatap Luhan dengan tatapan tajam? Sedangkan Tao menerima tiga tatapan sekaligus. Ini yang membuat Luhan sedikit berfikir. Salah satu makhluk menjijikkan itu menatapnya dengan pandangan aneh. Sama seperti yang Lay alami, makhluk itu terus memperhatikan gerak-gerik Luhan hingga namja itu menghilang di balik pintu.

Sepanjang perjalanan, Luhan menghentak-hentakkan kaki kesal karena otaknya terus memikirkan satu makhluk aneh itu. Membuat semua orang yang berpapasan atau tak sengaja melihatnya memberikan tatapan yang tak kalah aneh mereka. Luhan tak peduli. Lagi, aroma menusuk menyapa penciuman Luhan, membuatnya pusing karena yang ini lebih menyengat dari yang tadi. Mungkin pimpinan mereka ada di sekitar sini—atau lebih tepatnya sekelas dengan Chen dan Lay.

Bingo!

Luhan langsung di sambut serbuan keributan Lay, "Kau bisa tenang? Ada apa?" tanya Luhan berusaha menepis tangan Lay yang sedari tadi meraba-raba wajah cantiknya. Begitulah Lay jika sedang kalang kabut.

"Lebih baik kita keluar. Disini sangat panas. Aku gerah," tukas Chen sarat akan nada mengejek seraya memberi lirikan tajam pada tiga makhluk menjijikkan yang sedari tadi memperhatikan mereka. Bahkan sebelum Luhan tiba di sana pun mereka sudah menoleh ke arah pintu kelas. Mungkin mereka merasakan kedatangan Luhan. Ya. Mungkin.

.

.

"Ge, tadi, itu, makhluk itu tersenyum ke arahku. Aku jadi takut," seru Lay berbelit-belit membuat Luhan dan Chen memutar bola mata mereka.

"Tersenyum? Yang mana?" tanya Chen. Lay mengetuk-ngetukkan telunjuk di dagu lancipnya, "Yang bermata biru. Kurasa dia pimpinan mereka, aku mencium aroma yang sangat tajam darinya," jawab Lay mantap. Luhan dan Chen saling berpandangan. Seringaian muncul di bibir tipis Chen, "Sepertinya dia menyukaimu."

PLAAK

"Appo, sakit Gege," protes Chen yang menjadi korban pemukulan Luhan.

"Itu sangat hina. Lebih hina daripada status kita di dunia. Dan itu juga sangat mustahil," sahut Luhan bijak. Ya. Mereka akui, status mereka sebagai werewolves memang cukup hina, kotor dan licik. Tapi tak selicik makhluk-makhluk yang menurut mereka menjijikkan itu.

Lay menggigit jarinya, "Lalu aku harus bagaimana?" suara Lay mulai bergetar. Ada satu kekhawatiran yang muncul di benaknya.

"Sembunyikan ini. Jangan sampai Kris dan Xiumin tahu kalau apa yang dikatakan Chen itu benar adanya. Dan sepertinya, aku juga mengalami nasib yang sama denganmu," pernyataan Luhan berhasil membuat Chen dan Lay terperangah.

Ottokhae?

Seakan tahu isi pikiran dongsaengnya, Luhan mulai memberikan penjelasan, "Tadi aku mendatangi kelas Tao dan dia juga bernasib sial dengan kalian. Tao sekelas dengan tiga makhluk muda dari keenam makhluk menjijikkan itu. Dan kalian harus berdoa untukku, karena makhluk termuda dari mereka menatapku dengan aneh. Mungkin sama seperti yang pimpinan mereka lakukan padamu, Lay," jelas Luhan. Meski terdengar santai, mereka tahu bahwa Gege mereka sedang serius. Itulah perangai Luhan. Berbanding terbalik dengan Lay.

Lay dan Chen menghela nafas panjang. Bagaimana bisa mereka harus satu sekolah dengan para makhluk menjijikkan itu.

"Kita harus berhati-hati. Ini bisa jadi sebagai tipuan mereka. Dan kau tuan Zhang, jangan sampai terkecoh oleh senyum malaikat pimpinan makhluk menjijikkan itu. Akupun juga akan berhati-hati," tukas Luhan bijak. Sepertinya ia cocok untuk menjadi pimpinan werewolves, namun masih kalah bijak dengan werewolves tertampan mereka Wu Yifan. Chen dan Lay mengangguk mantap.

"Hati-hati pada makhluk-makhluk peminum darah itu."

.

.

"Hyuuung aku masih belum kenyang. Kita harus berburu lagi," rengek maknae mereka, Sehun. Para hyung hanya memutar bola mata malas seraya menyeka darah yang masih mengalir di sudut bibir masing-masing.

"Kau kapan kenyangnya? Apa aku harus membawakan hewan cantik itu untuk kau hisap darahnya, eoh?" tukas Kai, eternal maknae mereka, dan langsung di hadiahi tatapan tajam penuh tanda tanya dari hyung-hyungnya.

"S-siapa? Jangan bilang—" Baekhyun menggantungkan kalimatnya dan melirik pimpinan mereka—Suho.

"Ah, hewan cantik itu, bukan? Aigo. Turunan yang sangat mengagumkan?" Chanyeol berceloteh tak pada tempatnya. Kini semua menatap Chanyeol tajam.

"A-apa ada yang salah?" tanya Chanyeol gugup.

"Kau memuji mereka? Kita tak kalah mengagumkan Park Chanyeol!" bentak Baekhyun dan itu harus membuat Chanyeol, termasuk yang lain menutup telinga mereka.

"Jangan berbicara terlalu keras tentang mereka. Apa kalian lupa kalau telinga mereka sangatlah tajam?" dan akhirnya sang pimpinan mereka—Suho mengeluarkan suara.

"Ne, dan jangan panggil mereka hewan!" Sehun tak mau kalah dan berhasil menarik _deathglare_ dari para hyungnya.

"Mereka memang hewan, Sehunna," ujar Kyungsoo datar yang sedari tadi hanya diam mendengarkan yang lain. Semua mengangguk, kecuali Suho dan Sehun. Pimpinan dan maknae itu saling bertatapan.

"Ne, memang hewan, tapi dua di antara mereka kurang pantas disebut hewan," ujar Sehun. Pernyataannya mampu membuat hyungnya kecuali Suho mengangkat sebelah alis mereka.

"Jangan bilang werewolves bernama Luhan dan Lay itu?" sergah Baekhyun dan mendapat anggukan mantap dari Sehun. Suho hanya menatap mereka datar. Baekhyun memutar bola mata malas, "Dan jangan bilang kalau kalian jatuh cinta pada dua hewan itu?" sambungnya.

Sehun membelalakkan matanya, "Hyung, sudah kubilang jangan sebut mereka hewan. Ya meski mereka menyebut kita makhluk menjijikkan peminum darah,"

"Kalau untuk yang terakhir, aku setuju karena itulah kita," sahut Kai dan di angguki oleh seluruh hyung. Baekhyun kembali memutar bola matanya malas. Terlihat dia lah yang paling khawatir dari seluruh—mari kita sebut mereka—vampir. Karena dia yang paling bisa membaca gelagat orang lain, terutama para werewolves itu.

"Sehunna, Suho hyung, ku harap kalian tidak serius. Karena jika kalian benar-benar jatuh cinta dan pimpinan mereka mengetahuinya, bukan tidak mungkin kita akan menghancurkan bumi seperti yang dilakukan pimpinan vultori saat jatuh cinta pada salah satu keturunan dari werewolves ratusan tahun silam. Kalian tak ingat?" jelas Kyungsoo. Sehun dan Suho menundukkan kepalanya.

"Aku tahu, aku juga tak ingin kita terbunuh sia-sia oleh para volturi itu," sahut Suho. Ia melirik pada maknaenya—Sehun yang kini nampak menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Dan kau Oh Sehun. Ku harap kau bisa menahan perasaanmu—pada hewan cantik itu.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Lay mendongakkan kepala, di mana mata biru safir khas serigalanya dapat menatap langit biru lebih jelas. Senyuman manis tersungging di bibir mungil itu dan tampaklah dimple imut bertengger di pipinya.

.

DEG!

.

Ugh! Lay bersimpuh memegangi dada kirinya di mana jantung dalam rongga dadanya saat ini seperti tertusuk, sangat perih dan menyiksa. Lay kembali menatap langit biru, dan kembali jantungnya semakin tertusuk tak karuan. Ingin rasanya melepas pemompa darah itu sejenak agar ia tak merasakan kesakitan ini—lagi.

Ya. Lay merasakan malam ini akan bulan purnama. Bulan purnama? Di mana para werewolves akan menjadi serigala semalam penuh dan saling bersahut-sahutan. Dan menjelang bulan purnama, di mana para werewolves akan menjadi sangat liar, agresif dan emosional.

Apakah semua para werewolves akan mengalami hal yang saat ini Lay alami ketika menjelang bulan purnama? Tidak. Hanya Lay—seorang. Karena Lay sangat membenci bulan purnama sejak pertama kali ia mengenal bulan purnama. Kenapa? Entah. Mungkin inilah hukuman dari nenek moyangnya untuk seorang Zhang Yixing yang membenci bulan purnama dan ritual sahut-sahutan mereka.

.

SREETT

.

Lay menoleh ke belakang. Tak ada siapa-siapa. Lay mulai mengendus-endus mencari aroma yang tak asing baginya dan para werewolves lain—aroma anyir para peminum darah.

.

SREETT

.

Lagi. Lay bangkit dan mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling. Masih dengan memegangi dada kirinya yang masih terus berkedut nyeri, Lay meringis menahan sakitnya.

.

TAP

.

Refleks Lay menoleh ke belakang dan betapa bulat matanya menatap siapa yang ada di hadapannya kini. Sosok itu tengah memamerkan senyuman—lebih tepat seringaian—nya pada Lay, dengan noda darah di sudut bibirnya yang belum sempat di hapus. Lay mundur beberapa langkah sebelum tangan dingin itu menahannya, "Kalau mau darah, jangan sekarang. Tunggu saat yang tepat," ujar Lay tajam. Ia harus—lebih—berhati-hati pada sosok di hadapannya ini, mengingat ucapan Luhan beberapa waktu lalu.

Sosok itu masih menyeringai, seraya mengusap darah segar itu dengan punggung tangannya, "Aku tak mau darah. Aku hanya mau dirimu," jawab sosok itu mantap, perlahan mendekati Lay dan mencengkeram lengan Lay erat masih dengan seringaian yang tak lepas dari bibir tipisnya.

Lay mendelik. Mata biru itu mulai menyala, "Jangan mencari masalah di tempat yang tak semestinya," Lay menepis tangan dingin itu dari lengannya. Sosok itu tertawa dan menampakkan deretan gigi dengan taring, lidah dan rongga mulut yang masih merah pekat, "Aku tak mencari masalah. Hanya ingin menemuimu. Apa aku cukup menyeramkan sampai kau ketakuan seperti itu? Tenang. Aku tidak suka darah serigala, ya meski aku tahu itu sangat nikmat" sahutnya.

Mata Lay semakin terbelalak dan semakin jelaslah manik biru safir indah itu, "Suho-sshi. Jangan macam-ma—" bentakan Lay tertahan, ia menyadari jika di teruskannya, ia akan mengirim radar untuk werewolves yang lain. Dan tak mustahil ia juga akan berubah wujud menjadi seekor serigala dan mengundang Luhan, Chen dan Tao kesini. Jujur ia juga tak ingin membahayakan sosok yang ia panggil Suho itu.

Suho tersenyum—lembut, "Asal kau tahu, aku tak akan pernah macam-macam atau mengajakmu bertarung. Itu hal yang sangat bodoh, karena—" kalimat Suho menggantung. Tak berani melanjutkan kata-katanya mengingat apa yang Kyungsoo ucapkan beberapa waktu lalu. Mata biru yang menyala terang itu meredup seketika. Lay memiringkan kepalanya menunggu kelanjutan kalimat Suho, "Apa?" Suho tertegun melihat Lay saat ini. Sungguh jauh dari kesan seekor serigala dengan wajah cantik dan bibir mungilnya. Namun Suho tak terkecoh, bagaimanapun, Lay adalah sosok yang bisa berubah ganas dengan sorotan mata tajam dan taring-taring yang sangat menyeramkan dibanding miliknya.

"Aku tak bisa mengatakannya," Suho mundur menjauhi Lay, perlahan dan langsung melompat dari atap sekolah berlantai empat itu. Lay tercekat melihat Suho sudah mendarat dengan sempurna di bawah.

.

DEG!

.

Apa ini? Bukan penyiksaan pra bulan purnama, namun hal lain yang membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang—tak menyiksa.

.

.

Luhan menghentikan langkahnya. Radar dari Lay lah yang menjadikannya alasan. Dengan segera Luhan melesat ke tempat atap, semakin dekat dengan atap, Luhan semakin merasakan radar itu semakin kuat. Dan benar saja, ia mendapati Lay tengah bersimpuh di sana.

"Lay-ah, gwenchanayo?" Lay tak menjawab. Penciuman tajam Luhan menangkap aroma anyir disekitar sini. Ia mulai khawatir dengan dongsaengnya yang satu ini.

"Lay-ah," Luhan mengguncang pundak Lay. Karena tak sabar, ia menampar pipi mulus Lay cukup keras. Jangan pikir Luhan kasar dan ringan tangan, itu adalah hal biasa di kalangan mereka. Bahkan ketika bercandapun tak jarang salah satu atau semua yang terlibat sampai terluka.

Lay mendongakkan kepalanya, "Gege kenapa menamparku? Panas, Ge." Tak ada sedikitpun raut kesakitan di wajah manisnya. Memang, tamparan Luhan masih belum seberapa meski itu cukup keras untuk ukuran manusia. Ingat, mereka werewolves.

Luhan memutar bola matanya, "Apa yang baru saja terjadi?" Luhan mengulangi pertanyaannya dan seketika alisnya terangkat sebelah melihat Lay hanya menunjuk dada kirinya. Luhan mendengus, "Hal itu terjadi lagi? Itu pilihanmu sendiri. Jangan pernah mengeluh atas apa yang kau pilih," ujar Luhan. Ia paham apa maksud Lay barusan. Dan keempat werewolves lainnya juga sudah tahu derita Lay. Namun Lay hanya menggeleng, bangkit dan berlari menuju pintu masuk kea tap dan menghilang, meninggalkan Luhan yang saat ini memasang tanda tanya besar di wajahnya.

"Dasar aneh,"

.

TAP

.

"Kau juga aneh,"

Aroma anyir darah itu datang lagi, kini semakin pekat menusuk hidung Luhan. Luhan mendecih dan berbalik. Bola mata berhiaskan kristal merah itu membulat sempurna melihat siapa yang berdiri menjulang tak jauh dari hadapannya saat ini. Luhan menelan salivanya kasar, "Apa maksudmu berucap seperti itu? Belum pernah merasakan tubuhmu tercabik, eoh?" ujar Luhan sarkatis. Yang di ajak bicara hanya menyeringai menampakkan deretan gigi yang merah—itu darah—sama seperti Suho. Luhan bergidik jijik melihatnya.

"Belum, kalau kau yang ingin 'mencabik' tubuhku, silahkan. Tapi jangan di sini, tempat ini terlalu terbuka, cantik." Sehun—maknae vampir itu menyeringai pervert, mengundang nyala api dari kristal merah Luhan.

.

Grrrr..Grrrr

.

"Sangat menarik. Mudah sekali terpancing emosi, eum. Aku sedang dalam mood tak ingin bertarung. Jadi tolong hentikan geraman mengerikanmu itu," tukas Sehun santai, dan itu mengundang Luhan untuk mendekatinya. Sehun mundur, seringaian masih terpampang jelas dibibirnya.

"Tak usah banyak bicara kau monster pervert!"

.

Graaaawwwrr

.

HUP

.

Sehun berhasil menghindari terkaman Luhan yang kini nyaris berubah menjadi serigala. Lihat ekor abu-abu itu muncul dari belakang tubuh Luhan dan telinga ala seringalanya.

Sehun memiringkan kepalanya, "Kau cukup cantik saat menjadi setengah serigala seperti ini,"

.

HUP

.

Sekali lagi, Sehun berhasil menghindari kibasan cakar Luhan yang nyaris menggores wajah tampannya.

"Sudah kubilang jangan di sini. Kau bernafsu sekali, eoh." Dasar maknae pervert. Tak menyadari dirinya sedang dalam bahaya. Luhan terus mendekati Sehun, dan Sehun terus mundur menjauhi Luhan.

.

Graaawwrrr

.

HUP

.

"Xi Lu Han, kau tak ingin radarmu sampai ke pimpinanmu, bukan?"

.

SETT

.

Ekor dan telinga serigalanya lenyap, kuku tajam di jari-jari Luhan perlahan memendek dan mata merah menyala itu meredup.

.

BUGH

.

Luhan jatuh terpuruk. Oh Sehun, kau harus berbangga diri dapat menjinakkan seekor serigala paling arogan dari kelima serigala lain, hanya dengan satu kalimat. Sehun kembali menyeringai.

"Jangan mendekat," bentak Luhan cepat saat ia merasakan langkah kaki Sehun mendekatinya, Luhan masih bersimpuh dengan kepala tertunduk lemas. Namun, bukanlah Oh Sehun kalau menuruti perintah orang lain.

"Kenapa percikan api di mata indahmu meredup? Lelah? Padahal baru begitu saja. Belum 'permainan' intinya," ujar Sehun seraya menangkup wajah cantik Luhan. Luhan dapat merasakan dengan sangat betapa dingin tangan itu mengusap pipinya lembut. Dipejamkan matanya saat merasakan hangat nafas Sehun menerpa wajah cantik itu. Semakin mendekat, semakin hangat.

.

DEG!

.

Luhan merasakan anyir darah di bibirnya. Mata merah itu terbelalak menyadari Sehun telah melumat bibirnya. Tubuhnya membeku.

Sehun mendekap tubuh mungil Luhan dengan erat kala namja cantik itu dirasanya akan berontak. Menekan tengkuk Luhan untuk memperdalam apa yang membuatnya senang saat ini. Sehun terus menggerayangi rongga mulut Luhan membuat namja itu sedikit mual. Kenapa? Kalian lupa kalau mulut Sehun masih berlumuran darah segar? Dan Luhan bukanlah makhluk yang meminum darah walau ia seekor karnivora. Dan hanya memakan mangsanya saat berubah wujud menjadi serigala. Dan, hey! Saat ini Luhan manusia. Manusia. Sehun—vampir. Wajar kalau Luhan merasakan mual.

.

BUGH

.

Sehun terpental cukup jauh. Luhan mendorongnya cukup kuat sampai ia harus menyeret kedua kakinya untuk bisa berhenti. Luhan mengusap saliva merah bercampur darah yang mengalir dari sudut bibirnya. Ia bangkit dan berjalan mendekati Sehun yang kembali memamerkan seringaiannya. Luhan mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah tampan maknae vampir itu. Ugh! Dapat dilihat dengan jelas saliva bercampur darah di bibir Sehun yang belum diusap. Tapi entah kenapa apa yang ditangkap penglihatan dan otaknya menyimpulkan kalau Sehun terlihat—seksi. Luhan mengerjapkan matanya. Menatap tajam ruby merah berkilau di hadapannya ini. Indah. Apa Luhan harus memuji ciptaan Tuhan yang satu ini?

"Kau sangat lancang!" tukas Luhan sinis. Sehun terkekeh seraya melipat tangannya di depan dada.

"Kau juga terlihat sangat menikmatinya, bukan?" sahut Sehun santai. Seketika Luhan membulatkan bibirnya mendengar pernyataan menjijikkan Sehun.

"Cih. Kau membuatku mual," balas Luhan sengit. Sehun menyeringai. Dengan gerak cepat ia berhasil menangkup pipi Luhan—lagi.

"Kalau kau tetap bersamaku, kau akan terbiasa, Chagiya," Ugh! Oh Sehun, jangan membuat Luhan tertawa.

"Jangan berharap. Itu menjijikkan," Luhan menepis tangan dingin itu dari pipinya. Kini seringaian itu tak nampak lagi. Berganti dengan senyuman yang bisa dibilang sangat sendu. Luhan terdiam.

"Aku tahu, itu sangat menjijikkan. Aku tak peduli. Karena—" Sehun tak melanjutkan kalimatnya. Matanya menatap lurus ke depan dan nampak kosong bagi Luhan. Ada satu hal yang di pikirkan Sehun saat ini. Apa lagi kalau bukan ucapan Kyungsoo beberapa waktu lalu yang mampu membuatnya sedikit frustasi. Sehun tak bisa menahan perasaannya pada Luhan. Sehun juga tak ingin membiarkan para hyungnya berurusan dengan para volturi itu. Tapi—

"Karena apa?" Luhan nampaknya tak sabar menunggu kelanjutan kalimat Sehun. Sehun mundur beberapa langkah kala Luhan berjalan mendekatinya. Terus, terus, dan terus sampai punggungnya menempel pagar pembatas.

"Kenapa? Kenapa menghindar?" lanjut Luhan, terus mendekati Sehun sampai tubuh keduanya menempel. '_Oh Luhannie, jangan seperti ini_' batin Sehun. Ia membuang muka karena Luhan terus menatapnya tajam. Dan Sehun juga tak mau dirinya kalap disini.

"Aku tak bisa mengatakannya,"

Dengan anggun, Sehun terjun ke bawah meninggalkan Luhan yang tercengang menatap kepergiannya dari atas.

"Bodoh,"

.

Grrr..Grrr..

.

Luhan menolehkan kepala ke arah belakang dan manik merah itu mendapati dua ekor serigala besar tengah menatapnya tajam. Luhan tahu siapa mereka.

TAP TAP TAP TAP

Kini ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke pintu masuk atap di mana Tao dan Chen terlihat berlari ke arahnya dengan Lay yang harus bersusah payah berjalan di belakang mereka. Mungkin siksaan itu masih dirasakan Lay.

"Apa yang baru saja kau lakukan, tuan Xi?" serigala coklat mulai pembicaraan walau yang terdengar hanyalah geraman demi geraman. Namun tidak untuk Luhan, Chen, Lay dan Tao.

"Hanya mencari angin," Dusta? Memang. Tapi apa daya, menyembunyikan bangkai dari penciuman serigala itu sama dengan mustahil. Kini serigala berbulu hitam lebat dan tampak paling besar berjalan mendekat kearah mereka dan mengitari Luhan.

"Cih. Aku masih bisa mencium bau darah dari tubuhmu, dan—" serigala hitam itu beralih mengendus-endus kearah lain, "—Lay."

Luhan menatap Lay, sedangkan yang di maksud menundukkan kepala dengan Chen dan Tao yang terus membantunya bertahan untuk tetap berdiri. Luhan menghela nafasnya panjang dan berjongkok di depan serigala hitam itu.

"Maknae vampir itu mendatangiku, dan sepertinya Lay juga di datangi salah satu dari mereka," jelas Luhan. Serigala hitam seketika berubah menjadi sosok tampan pimpinan mereka. Luhan bangkit dan mundur beberapa langkah mensejajarkan diri dengan tiga werewolves muda lain. Kris menatap tajam Luhan dan Lay bergantian.

"Jangan sembunyikan hal sekecil apapun dariku,"

Dalam sekejap sosok tampan Kris berubah kembali menjadi serigala hitam, meloncati pagar pembatas dan berlari masuk ke dalam hutan diikuti serigala coklat yang diketahui adalah Xiumin, meninggalkan werewolves muda itu yang kini bernafas lega. Namun tidak untuk Luhan.

.

.

Namja cantik itu menatap Lay dengan tajam seolah ingin mendapat penjelasan.

"Gege, jangan memandangku seperti itu. Aku takut," rengek Lay saat sadar ada yang menatapnya dengan tampang pembunuh. Luhan mendengus, "Katakan padaku apa yang dilakukan pimpinan peminum darah itu padamu? Jangan bilang ini hanya karena punishment konyolmu itu," ujar Luhan santai. Santainya seorang Xi Lu Han adalah hal mengerikan bagi tiga werewolves muda itu. Lay menelan salivanya berat.

"D-dia hanya menemuiku," Lay tak tahu harus menjawab apa lagi selain hal yang sangat jelas itu. Lay tak pernah berbohong, Luhan dan yang lain tahu itu. Chen mengendus-endus tubuh Lay, "Bahkan aromanya sampai melekat di tubuhmu," Luhan mengalihkan pandangan dari Chen menatap Lay, ia mencengkeram lengan Lay dan mulai mengendus-endus tubuh Lay. Benar saja, aroma menusuk itu jelas melekat di tubuh Lay.

.

DEG!

.

Mata Luhan terus menatap Lay, namun tatapannya kosong. Ia mencoba me-flashback kejadian sebelumnya. Sehun menangkup wajahnya. Ia merasakan rasa anyir di bibirnya. Sehun mendekapnya erat. Sehun melumat bibirnya dan—

"Kurasa kau melakukan hal terbodoh, Lay-ah" tiba-tiba Luhan berujar dengan tatapan yang masih kosong. Cengkeramannya semakin erat hingga membuat Lay merintih kesakitan seperti tak sadar dengan apa yang ia lakukan. Chen dan Tao saling bertatapan tak mengerti.

"Gege, bisa kau lepas tanganmu? Itu menyakitkan," Lay berusaha melepas cengkeraman tangan Luhan namun yang ada malah semakin dipererat.

.

JLEB

.

ARRRGGHHHH

.

Lay mengerang saat kuku tajam Luhan merobek seragamnya dan menembus kulit mulusnya. Mata Chen dan Tao seketika terbelalak melihat darah mulai mengucur dari lengan Lay. Dengan cepat, mereka berusaha melepaskan Lay dari cengkeraman Luhan.

"Ge! Kau melukai Lay-ge! Lepaskan! Gegeee!" teriakan Tao tak dihiraukan Luhan. Matanya masih tajam menatap Lay.

"Gege! Ada apa? Lay melakukan kesalahan apa?" kini Chen yang meneriaki Luhan. Sedikit berhasil. Luhan beralih menatap Chen dan Tao bergantian.

"Dia memberi tanda untuk vampir itu," ujar Luhan. Chen dan Tao kembali saling bertatapan.

"Maksud gege, dengan tersentuhnya Lay-ge oleh salah satu dari mereka, itu berarti—"

"Ne, aroma tubuh Lay akan melekat pada vampir itu. Dan aku yakin, Suho, pimpinan mereka yang mendatangi Lay, sudah mengunci aroma tubuh Lay dalam memori penciumannya," jelas Luhan, memotong kalimat Tao. Luhan kembali menyoroti Lay yang masih meringis menahan kuku tajam Luhan yang juga masih menancap di lengannya.

"Mianhae, tapi aku lebih bodoh," cengkeraman Luhan mengendur. Kukunya juga telah terlepas dari lengan Lay dan menimbulkan luka yang cukup dalam disana. Luhan mundur. Terus mundur menjauh dan membelakangi dongsaengnya. Chen menatap tajam Gege cantiknya itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Ge? Jangan bilang maknae vampir itu juga melakukan sesuatu terhadapmu," tanya Chen sarkatis. Luhan menoleh sekilas dan kembali menatap lurus kedalam hutan yang tak jauh dibelakang sekolah ini.

"Ne, kurasa maknae itu juga telah mengunci aroma tubuhku," jawab Luhan santai. Tak mengalihkan pandangan sedikitpun dari hutan.

"Dan kurasa, aromaku lebih pekat," tambah Luhan.

.

Graaaawwwrr

.

BRUUK

.

Tanpa babibu, Tao menerkam Luhan dari belakang membuat keduanya jatuh tersungkur. Chen dan Lay hanya bisa terbelalak mendengar pengakuan Luhan yang dirasa sudah cukup jelas meski Luhan tak menceritakan detailnya setelah mencium aroma anyir darah dari bibir Luhan. Dan kini, pandangan mereka beralih pada serigala berbulu putih dengan mata hijau yang semula menenangkan kini berubah menjadi sangat membahayakan. Jangan salahkan Tao. Maknae mereka itu paling sensitif dengan hal-hal yang berbau mengancam keselamatan kelompok.

"Gege! Kau sendiri yang bilang kalau penguncian aroma tubuh werewolves oleh vampir itu sangat berbahaya. Kenapa kau sendiri membiarkan maknae vampir itu mendapatkan aroma tubuhmu? Bahkan jauh lebih pekat dari Lay," serigala itu terdengar mengaum.

"Aku tak bisa menolaknya. Tubuhku terlalu kaku. Kau tahu kelemahanku, bukan?!" sahut Luhan. Walau dengan susah payah Luhan terus berusaha menahan kaki-kaki depan Tao yang berusaha menggores wajah cantiknya dengan kuku tajam dan panjang itu.

"Kelemahan terbodoh yang pernah aku ketahui," serigala itu kembali mengaum. Tak henti-hentinya ia melayangkan kibasan kuku tajam ke arah Luhan yang kini sudah berhasil melepaskan diri dari terkamannya.

Luhan menyeringai, "Memang. Lebih bodoh dari Zhang Yixing disana itu," matanya melirik Lay yang masih mengerang kesakitan seraya menutup lukanya dengan telapak tangan. Darah segar terus mengucur dari lubang yang dibuat Luhan.

.

Grrr..Grrr

.

Luhan menoleh ke belakang, di mana serigala berbulu coklat gelap sudah siap menerkamnya juga. Ia kembali memamerkan seringaiannya, "Oh, Kim Jongdae. Kau juga mau membunuhku?"

.

Graaaawwwrrr

.

Serigala coklat itu mulai melancarkan serangan pertamanya, namun Luhan berhasil menghindar cepat. Dan kini, namja cantik itu terapit oleh dua serigala kalap dengan saliva yang menetes dari mulut mereka. Oke, terdengar menjijikkan.

Pertarungan antar sesama werewolves muda itu tak bisa terelakkan. Luhan yang notabene paling arogan sehingga tak bisa menahan emosinya, kini sudah berubah menjadi seekor serigala anggun dengan bulu abu-abu lebatnya. Terus menatap tajam Tao-Chen secara bergantian, berjaga-jaga jika salah satu di antara mereka menerkamnya. Dan dugaan Luhan salah. Dua serigala itu menyerangnya secara bersamaan.

.

BRUUKK

.

Graaaaarrr

.

Erangan memekakkan telinga Luhan terdengar saat kuku tajam Tao berhasil menggores pipi kanannya. Jelas saja Luhan tak bisa terima wajah cantiknya harus terluka seperti itu. Dengan cepat ia loncat ke arah Tao, namun belum sempat ia menyerang, Chen sudah menerjangnya membuat dua serigala itu berguling-guling menabrak tembok hingga retak.

.

Grrrr..rr

.

Sorot mata Luhan kini beralih ke Chen yang sudah bangkit terlebih dulu. Tak mau membuang waktu, ia segera menerkam Chen yang sudah bersiap akan menyerangnya lagi. Dua serigala itu saling terkam. Di tambah Tao yang sedari tadi menunggu giliran tak menyia-nyiakan kelengahan Luhan. Geraman demi geraman terdengar memekakkan telinga Lay, membuat manik biru namja itu mulai menyala terang.

"STOOOOOP!"

Tiga karnivora itu memandang tajam Lay yang sepertinya mengganggu aktifitas mereka. Chen segera melepaskan diri dari terkaman Luhan yang membuat kaki kiri bagian depannya terluka parah. Mendekati Lay yang kini bersimpuh. Mata kuning menyala itu seketika meredup melihat bibir bawah Lay yang mulai bergetar. Chen mengusapkan kepalanya lembut ke pipi Lay. Lay mengangkat kepalanya, matanya seketika meredup menangkap wajah sendu serigala itu. Dengan cepat, Lay memeluk leher Chen. Mencari kehangatan dari bulu-bulu coklat tebalnya.

Tao ikut melepaskan terkamannya dari tubuh Luhan yang berada di bawahnya, mendekat ke arah Lay dan Chen. Sama seperti yang dilakukan Chen, Tao mengusapkan kepalanya ke pipi Lay dan langsung meringkuk dalam pangkuan Lay. Sedangkan Luhan? Dia memang serigala paling arogan, tapi saat melihat pemandangan seperti ini ia tak bisa mengedepankan egonya. Serigala abu-abu itu berjalan perlahan mendekati Lay, Chen dan Tao. Ia berhenti beberapa langkah di depan mereka. Melihat luka yang ia ukir di lengan Lay membuat hatinya kebas.

"Aku memang werewolves terbodoh yang pernah ada. Aku memang—"

"Gege, kemarilah," Lay merentangkan kedua tangannya. Berharap serigala putih itu masuk ke dalam dekapannya. Sungguh membuat Luhan harus menitikkan air matanya. Lay memang cantik dan baik. Bagaimana bisa ia melukai dongsaeng manisnya yang satu ini.

Ia mulai berjalan mendekati Lay, dan dengan cepat mendapat dekapan erat dari sang dongsaeng. Luhan menjilati wajah manis Lay dengan sayang membuat Lay harus terkekeh geli dibuatnya.

"Gege, kau seperti hewan peliharaanku," celetuk Lay. Luhan menghentikan aktifitas menjilati wajah Lay dan beralih menatapnya tajam, "Jangan ucapkan hal itu lagi atau aku akan memangsamu," balas Luhan dan mendapat hadiah deathglare dari dua serigala lain yang kini harus tersingkir membiarkan sang 'majikan' memberikan kasih sayang penuh kepadanya.

"Gege, Chen, Tao. Itulah kenapa aku membenci bulan purnama. Para werewolves menjadi liar, agresif, emosional. Yang aku khawatirkan adalah Luhan-ge. Dia arogan, bagaimana jadinya saat bulan purnama," ujar Lay polos. Luhan hanya menggeram mendengar pernyataan Lay yang sedikit mengejeknya.

"Dan ini belum bulang purnama. Kalian sudah seperti ini. Aku tak suka," lanjut Lay. Kini, tiga serigala itu menatapnya dengan tatapan yang semakin sendu.

"Untuk inti masalah kita, aku mengakui kalau aku salah. Dan Luhan-ge, kuharap kau juga. Ini bukan hanya kelemahanmu. Tapi kurasa, kita merasakan hal yang sama saat vampir-vampir itu menyentuh kita," lanjut Lay lagi dan diangguki oleh Luhan. Lay melirik dua serigala di sampingnya.

"Kurasa kalian pernah merasakan jatuh cinta? Benar. Chen, apa yang kau rasakan saat kau sadar bahwa ada cinta di antara kau dan Xiumin-ge? Dan kau, maknae. Apa yang kau rasakan saat Kris-ge menyatakan cintanya padamu? Dan tak perlu kalian jawab. Seperti itulah yang aku dan Luhan-ge rasakan. Namun, kalian beruntung mendapatkan cinta dari sesama werewolves. Sedangkan kita? Apa itu bukanlah yang dinamakan forbidden love?" Lay terus memberikan pelajarannya pada tiga serigala di sekelilingnya saat ini. Lay menatap Luhan yang kini tengah memberikan sorotan tajam padanya. Luhan tak mengerti dengan apa yang diucapkan Lay barusan. Kenapa harus menyangkut pautkan dengan cinta?

"Gege, tanpa kau sadari, Sehun membuatmu jatuh cinta padanya. Jangan disangkal. Akupun awalnya juga begitu," ujar Lay lembut seraya mengelus rahang bawah serigala itu. Luhan mengangguk.

"Baiklah. Kurasa cukup sekian pelajaran hari ini. Dan biar ku tambah. Kurasa kalian sudah terlanjur merubah wujud kalian," seru Lay. Tiga serigala itu saling berpandangan. Mengerti apa yang di maksud Lay. Ya. Sebenarnya bukan tak boleh jika seorang werewolves merubah diri sebelum bulan purnama tiba, namun, jika itu terjadi, mereka tak bisa berubah menjadi seorang manusia lagi. Sampai esok hari.

"Ya! Gege! Kau curang!" geram serigala putih keabu-abuan—Tao. Lay hanya menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Sudahlah. Kita pulang sekarang karena kurasa kelas sudah berakhir beberapa jam lalu. Dan sebaiknya kalian menggendongku," ujar Lay dengan nada manja. Tiga serigala itu hanya mendengus menatapnya.

"Cih. Jalan sendiri," sahut Luhan yang langsung berlari ke arah pagar pembatas, melompat dan masuk kedalam hutan, diikuti Chen dan Tao yang membalasnya dengan menjulurkan lidah mereka.

"Ya! Awas kalian!" dengan cepat Lay berlari kearah pagar pembatas itu. Namun saat ia akan melompat, Lay menelan salivanya kasar, "Aigo, kenapa tinggi sekali?"

.

HUP

.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Lay melompat dan menyusul tiga karnivora itu. Meninggalkan ceceran darah segar yang masih mengalir dari lukanya.

.

.

TAP

Nampak enam namja tampan dan cantik berdiri dengan anggunnya di atas pagar pembatas menatap kepergian empat werewolves tadi. Ekor mata berhiaskan ruby mereka terus mengikuti Lay yang paling akhir berlari hingga namja cantik itu menghilang dalam lebatnya hutan.

.

.

To Be Continue

* * *

Yak! Cukup sekian chapter satunya. Jika ada yang kurang berkenan, kritik, dan saran, tolong disampaikan kepada Dae. Dae butuh pelangi dari readers semua, so, jangan lupa di **review**. Arraseo?

Gomawo, DaeDae XOXO^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Previous Chapter.**

TAP

Nampak enam namja tampan dan cantik berdiri dengan anggunnya di atas pagar pembatas menatap kepergian empat werewolves tadi. Ekor mata berhiaskan ruby mereka terus mengikuti Lay yang paling akhir berlari hingga namja cantik itu menghilang dalam lebatnya hutan.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Disclaimer: semua tokoh yang ada di fanfic ini resmi milik diri mereka pribadi, untuk sementara nama mereka Dae pinjam untuk kepentingan fanfic ini.

Warning: Shonen-ai. AH. OOC.

Rated: T dan bisa saja ada berubah M jika Dae mau :p

Genre: Fantasy, romance, friendship.

Cast: EXO-M as werewolves, EXO-K as vampir.

.

.

_Werewolves vs. Vampire_

.

.

* * *

.

.

**T**AP

.

Salah seorang dari mereka yang nampak paling tinggi turun. Memandangi keadaan sekitar yang bisa di bilang hancur dan—banyak berceceran darah segar. Chanyeol menelan salivanya berat, "Hyung, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, Kai, Sehunna, coba lihat." Lima namja yang masih menatap hutan itu menoleh. Betapa lebar mata mereka melihat pemandangan menggoda itu. Kelimanya menelan saliva berat, seperti halnya dengan Chanyeol. Terutama Suho dan Sehun.

"Apa yang mereka lakukan? Aromanya nikmat," tanya Kai. Ia berjongkok dekat ceceran darah, mencolek darah itu dengan telunjuknya, mengendus, lalu menjilat. Mengecap-ngecapkan lidahnya dan sedetik kemudian wajah tampan Kai berubah sumringah, "Hyung, ini enak." Kelima namja lain membelalakkan matanya, dan seolah tak percaya mereka melakukan hal yang sama dengan Kai.

TRIING~

Mata berhiaskan manik berkilau itu semakin menampakkan kilauannya.

"Benar, sangat enak," sahut Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, dan Chanyeol serempak. Sedangkan Suho dan Sehun kembali berpandangan. Mereka menatap was-was empat peminum darah itu. Suho berjalan mendekati ceceran darah yang cukup banyak di pinggir atap. Ya. Suho tahu itu darah siapa, lalu berjongkok, mencolek, dan menjilat darah itu. 'Sangat enak. Apa ini baru?' Suho melayangkan pertanyaan dalam hati. Ia mengedarkan pandangan ke sekitar di mana batu rubynya mendapati sesuatu yang mengganjal di sana. Ceceran darah aneh dan berlanjut sampai di pagar pembatas. Suho mendekat, didapati bercak darah yang cukup banyak dan langsung terputus begitu saja. Ia menajamkan penciumannya, mengendus-endus udara sekitar, 'Apa yang terjadi padanya?'

Vampir tampan itu membalikkan badan, dan betapa kaget ia melihat para dongsaengnya kini tengah berebutan darah. Suho menghela nafas, "Ya! Kalian menjijikkan. Kenapa berebut darah yang tercecer?"

Empat dongsaengnya menatapnya tajam, "Kalau ini enak, kenapa kami harus menolak hyung?" celetuk Baekhyun dan mendapat anggukan mantap dari yang lain. Suho memutar bola mata.

"Apa kita harus menangkap hewan-hewan itu dan menghisap darah mereka langsung?" dan pernyataan Chanyeol behasil membuat Suho terbelalak. Hewan-hewan? Dan berarti Lay juga termasuk. Omona! Suho tak bisa membayangkan leher mulus Lay cantik tercabik taring tajam para dongsaeng gilanya. Tunggu! Kenapa ia tak mendengar ocehan Sehun sedari tadi?

Suho mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling. Sedikit raut kelegaan terpancar saat ia mendapati sosok Sehun masih ada di sekitar mereka. Suho mengira Sehun sudah menghilang mengejar salah satu hewan cantik itu. Ia mendekati maknae tampannya, "Sehunna, ada apa?" Sehun hanya diam berjongkok di antara ceceran darah dekat pagar pembatas di seberang, di mana ceceran darah berasal dari luka Luhan ada di sana.

"Kurasa ini darah Luhan-ge," tukas Sehun. Suho mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Sepertinya ia terluka parah." Kini ganti Sehun yang menatap Suho tak mengerti.

"Namun tak separah luka Lay," sambungnya.

"Memangnya hyung tahu darimana?" tanya Sehun. Suho ikut berjongkok disebelah Sehun. Mencolek bercak darah itu kemudian menjilatnya, "Feeling. Bisa dilihat dari ceceran darah disini, pagar pembatas, dan terus ke arah hutan itu," Mata biru bening itu beralih menatap dongsaeng lainnya lalu mendecih sinis, "Jika mereka jadi aku, sudah pasti tak akan ada perebutan seperti itu," Sehun ikut menoleh ke arah hyung-hyungnya yang kini masih mengitari darah para karnivora.

"Meski harus ku akui, ini darah terenak yang pernah aku cicipi," Suho bangkit dan berjalan mendekati pagar. Matanya tertuju pada hutan di kejauhan sana. Seringaian tercetak di wajah malaikatnya.

"Kau hewan buas yang sangat manis."

.

.

* * *

.

.

SRAAAAKK

.

Grrr...Grr..

.

Segerombolan serigala tampak berlari kencang masuk jauh ke dalam hutan lebat. Mata mereka sedikit terbantu cahaya bulan purnama yang tepat berada di atas kepala, walau tanpa bulan pun mereka bisa melihat jelas dalam kegelapan malam. Serigala hitam memimpin gerombolannya, diikuti serigala coklat muda di belakangnya. Tampak tiga serigala lain mengekor di belakang serigala coklat.

.

SREEET

.

BRUUK

.

Grrr~

.

"Gege, kalau berhenti beri aba-aba!" bentak Chen yang harus tertindih Tao dan Luhan. Kris menatapnya tajam lalu beralih pada gelapnya hutan di belakang mereka. Seperti menunggu sesuatu.

.

SRAAAK

.

BRUUK

.

"Ya! Lay-ah. tak melihat kami berhenti, eoh? Dan cepat menyingkir dari tubuhku. Kau berat!" hardik Chen yang kini harus ikhlas ditindih Lay. Lay mengangguk dan menyingkir dari tubuh Chen.

.

Grrr..rr

.

Lay mendongakkan kepala di mana mata birunya mendapati sorot manik hijau gelap menatapnya tajam. Lay mundur beberapa langkah.

"Kau sangat lambat. Kami tahu kau membenci ini, tapi bisakah kau mempercepat langkahmu menyamai kami?" seru Kris, sang pemilik mata hijau. Lay hanya mengangguk.

"Bagus."

.

SRAAAKK

.

Suara gemeresak daun terkuak oleh serigala-serigala itu. Mereka melanjutkan perjalanan menuju tebing yang sudah kelihatan di depan sana. Kris mendongakkan kepalanya lalu menyeringai. Serigala hitam itu semakin mempercepat lajunya meninggalkan Xiumin, Luhan dan para dongsaeng yang lain.

"Cih. Menyuruhku lebih cepat ternyata hanya untuk ditinggalkan," Lay mendengus kesal melihat Kris yang sudah menghilang didepan sana. Xiumin menoleh ke arah Lay seraya menyeringai, "Kau masih belum bisa memaklumi Gegemu, eoh?" dan kini Xiumin yang meninggalkan mereka berempat. Lay menoleh ke arah Luhan.

"Apa? Kau pikir aku akan meninggalkanmu juga?" semprot Luhan yang paham maksud tatapan Lay. Lay terkekeh, Luhan memutar bola mata malas.

"Hiks, Kris-ge selalu saja meninggalkan Tao," rengekan serigala putih itu terdengar untuk yang kesekian kali. Para Gege hanya mutar bola mata mereka. Selalu saja begitu. Kalau mereka diijinkan Xiumin, sudah pasti mereka menyeret Kris untuk kembali dan menemani Taonya.

Semuanya sudah berkumpul. Mengambil posisi masing-masing dan mulai mengaum. Kecuali satu, serigala berbulu putih keabu-abuan itu malah tersenyum sendiri melihat aksi Gege dan dongsaengnya. Lay hanya akan melakukan itu ketika melaksanakan ritual mereka. Namun tak jarang Lay ikut mengaum kala ia merindukan ibu dan ayahnya di kejauhan sana. Ya. Itulah cara para werewolves berkomunikasi antar satu kelompok dengan kelompok lain. Entah, jangan tanya bagaimana cara mereka memahami auman yang cenderung terdengar sama itu. Itu rahasia mereka dan hanya mereka yang tahu. Dan Kris? Ia selalu mengambil posisi paling atas di puncak tebing. Bukan, bukan untuk sebuah keangkuhan dan label seekor pemimpin, melainkan kerinduan yang amat mendalam pada sosok yang sangat ia cintai—orangtuanya. Siapa yang akan menyangka bahwa Wu Yifan, pimpinan werewolves sangar dihutan itu selalu menitikkan air matanya yang sangat mahal saat mengaum. Terdengar aumannya yang sangat keras, ya, itu hanya alibi untuk menutupi isakannya. Tanpa diketahui para dongsaengnya.

Bulan purnama. Hal konyol bagi para vampir.

.

.

"Kyaaaaaaaaa..."

Satu teriakan memekakkan telinga terdengar lagi. Kalau bukan karena ulah para si peminum darah, siapa lagi? Mereka sudah menghabisi nyawa 7 orang malam ini. Tepat saat bulan purnama dan mereka kehilangan kontrol—juga. Terutama maknae mereka—Sehun.

Aauuuuuu...

Sreeet

Keenam namja itu menghentikan aktifitas mereka. Terlihat Kai dan Kyungsoo masih menancapkan taring mereka di salah satu mayat malang itu. Mereka menajamkan pendengaran masing-masing.

"Hyung, suara konyol itu terdengar lagi," celetuk Chanyeol dan mendapat deathglare langsung dari Suho dan Sehun. Chanyeol menelan saliva bercampur darahnya kasar.

"Jangan sebut mereka konyol. Itu kebiasaan mereka. Dan ini juga kebiasaan kita. Kau mau mereka menyebut kita monster?" ujar Suho.

"Tapi kita memang monster kan, hyung?" celetuk Kai. Semua menatapnya tajam. Kai mundur beberapa langkah seraya mengelap darah yang mengotori mulutnya.

"Err..kalian jangan menatapku sepeti itu. Dan, Kyungsoo-ie, jangan ikut menatapku seperti itu. Kau menyeramkan," tukas Kai. Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya, "Kau tak kalah menyeramkan dari aku," balas Kyungsoo santai dan itu menyebabkan gelak tawa Baekhyun, Chanyeol dan Sehun meledak. Suho hanya tersenyum, dan Kai? Memasang aegyo gagalnya.

Kyungsoo menoleh ke arah Kai, "Jangan bertampang seperti itu. Atau kau yang akan ku santap. Kau terlihat enak." Tawa Baekhyun, Chanyeol dan Sehun melebar memperlihatkan gigi taring mereka yang merah terkena darah. Sedangkan Kai bergidik ngeri.

Suho menghela nafas, "Baekhyun, Chanyeol, dan Sehun. Kalian lupa mulut kalian penuh dengan darah? Aroma nafas kalian tak sedap. Jangan tertawa terlalu lebar atau kalian membuatku, Kai dan Kyungsoo mual," dan kini ganti Kai yang menertawai tiga vampir itu. Baekhyun menatapnya tajam.

"Ya! Jangan tertawa kau!" satu kedipan mata, Baekhyun berhasil menerkam Kai dan mereka jatuh tersungkur di tanah. Membuat Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo melebarkan mata, dan semakin jelaslah manik indah itu.

"Byun Baekhyun! Menjauh dari Kai atau kau tak akan bisa bangun lagi besok!" Baekhyun yang tahu maksud dari 'tak akan bisa bangun lagi' itu segera melesat menjauh dan sedetik kemudian sudah berada di belakang Suho.

"Park Chanyeol, jangan berbicara yang tidak-tidak. Dan tolong jangan lakukan itu atau aku tak akan membenahi kamar kalian yang hancur akibat perbuatan kalian lagi," ujar Suho seraya memberikan deathglare pada namja tinggi itu. Ya. Dialah yang kena batunya saat Baek-Yeol mengahancurkan kamar karena mereka menggunakan tenaga yang cukup besar. Dan itu membuat Suho muak. Chanyeol mengangguk, dengan gerak cepat ia menarik tangan Baekhyun dari belakang tubuh Suho.

"Sebaiknya kita cepat pulang, sebelum kita menjadi liar seperti mereka," tukas Kyungsoo setelah memapah Kai yang sepertinya patah tulang lengan akibat terjangan Baekhyun tadi. Sungguh makhluk-makhluk bertenaga besar.

Semua mengangguk setuju dan segera melesat meninggalkan mayat-mayat itu begitu saja. Dan esok harinya, pastilah gempar di televisi maupun radio tentang penemuan mayat di daerah sekitar hutan. Dan yang dicurigai adalah—para serigala.

.

.

* * *

.

.

BRAAK

.

"Kris! Kau sudah menghabiskan 5 TV dua minggu ini. Dan sekarang kau merusaknya lagi?!" teriakan Xiumin menggelegar ke seluruh penjuru rumah kaca besar itu. Membuat Tao dan Chen yang masih tidur terpaksa bangun dan langsung turun ke TKP. Sedangkan Luhan sudah tercengang dengan tidak elit, lihat saja mulut yang terbuka meminta suapan popcorn, sedangkan tangannya sendiri terhenti tepat di depan mulutnya, dan tak lupa, bola mata yang lebih lebar dari normalnya. Lay yang nyaris menyelesaikan menara kartunya dan baru saja akan menaruh kartu terakhir harus berteriak nista karena menaranya hancur tak kalah berkeping-kepingnya dengan TV itu.

Kris membanting tubuhnya ke sofa empuk seraya melipat tangan di depan dada. Mata hijau itu menyala terang dan nafasnya memburu tak karuan. Untuk yang kesekian kali ia melakukan hal itu saat menonton tayangan berita tentang penemuan mayat dan polisi gila itu menuduh para serigala yang membunuh mereka. Ingin rasanya Kris menelan semua anjing pelacak itu.

"Selalu saja kita yang dituduh," omel Kris. Ia membuang muka kesana kemari mencari pemandangan yang enak. Xiumin yang mendengar gerutuan Kris terkekeh kecil, "Karena mereka tak mengetahui adanya monster disekitar mereka." Kris mendengus, "Dasar manusia bodoh."

Xiumin datang dari arah dapur dengan beberapa gelas jus tomat merah segar. Jangan salah, untuk kalangan werewolves, mereka bisa dibilang yang paling sehat dan elit. Dan dengan cepat diserbu oleh dongsaengnya.

"Mereka cukup cerdik menyembunyikan kedok mereka," ujar Xiumin tenang. Ikut membanting tubuh disofa sebelah Kris seraya menyuapkan abon sapi khusus untuknya ke mulut. Kris melirik sinis, "Cih. Cerdik? Lebih tepatnya licik."

Xiumin mendongakkan kepalanya seolah berfikir, "Kurasa kita lebih licik dari mereka," sontak pernyataannya membuat mata Kris terbelalak lebar ke arahnya.

"Eum, maksudku dalam hal berburu tentu saja. Lagipula makanan kita bukan manusia dan kita masih harus meminum air. Ya kan?" lanjut Xiumin. Kris mengalihkan pandangan ke arah Tao. Dimana namja bermata panda itu sedang memainkan game di smartphonenya. Tanpa sadar sudut bibirnya tertarik mengulas senyuman. Xiumin yang penasaran dengan apa yang membuat Kris tersenyum, mengikuti arah pandangan Kris.

"Kurasa namja itu tak cocok menjadi werewolves," celetuk Xiumin. Kris mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Lebih cocok menjadi seekor panda," lanjut Xiumin seraya mengedikkan bahu. Kris mendelik, "Ya! Dan kau lebih pantas menjadi sebuah bakpao hangat."

Teriakan Kris membuat semua dongsaengnya mengalihkan pandangan kearahnya dan, hana dul set—

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA" tawa mereka meledak seketika. Xiumin hanya bisa diam sambil terus menyuapkan abon sapi ke mulutnya dengan kalap, membuat pipinya semakin menggembung. Chen mendekati Xiumin dan—

.

Nyuuut

.

"Appo! Chen! kau kurang diajar oleh orangtuamu!" Xiumin mengusap pipinya yang masih terasa panas bekas cubitan gemas Chen. Chen terus tertawa dan mengedikkan bahu tak acuh, "I don't care with a polite."

.

BRUUK

.

Dengan cepat Xiumin menerjang Chen hingga namja berbibir tipis itu terjengkang dengan Xiumin diatasnya. Semua yang ada di sana mendelik, terutama Kris yang menatap ChenMin moment-Tao bergantian, langsung melesat mendekati Tao dan menutup mata namja itu dengan telapak tangannya.

**Telolelot**

**GAME OVER**

"Ya! Gege! Tao kalah! Aaarrrghh!" Tao berteriak histeris kala smartphonenya mendeklarasikan tentang kekalahannya dalam game tersebut, membuat yang lain menutup telinga tajam mereka yang nyaris rusak mendengar teriakan Tao. Kris segera mengusap punggung Taonya lembut.

"Ge," Luhan yang merasa terpanggil oleh Lay disebelahnya menoleh pada namja yang tak kalah cantik dengannya itu.

"Kurasa itu juga alasan yang kuat kenapa werewolves membenci vampir itu," Luhan mengangguk mantap.

"Dan itulah kenapa kita harus berhati-hati dengan perasaan kita terhadap pimpinan dan maknae vampir tampan itu," sahut Luhan lirih dan di angguki oleh Lay. Tanpa mereka sadari mata sang pimpinan sudah menyorot mereka tajam.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Tao-ie, ppali! Kita bisa terlambat hanya karena menunggumu mengikat tali sepatu," seru Lay tak sabaran. Ia mulai memainkan jarinya sambil sesekali melirik jam tangan di pergelangannya.

"Sebentar Gege, bisakah lebih sabar. Kita tak mungkin terlambat," ujar Tao tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari tali sepatunya. Untuk yang kesekian kali, ketiga Gegenya memutar bola mata mereka.

"Nah, selesai," akhirnya mereka bisa bernafas lega. Tanpa membuang waktu, keempat werewolves muda itu melesat cepat meninggalkan daun-daun gugur yang berterbangan.

.

.

TRIIIING

.

Tepat saat bel Torture High School berbunyi, keempat werewolves kita sudah sampai di kelas masing-masing. Tao segera membuka buku pelajarannya sambil sesekali bercanda dengan manusia-manusia tulen di sebelahnya. Tak menghiraukan tiga pasang ruby yang terus menyorotinya. Begitu pula dengan Luhan, namja cantik ini yang paling tenang saat berada dikelas, namun tak jarang ia terganggu dengan radar yang dikirim dongsaengnya saat pelajaran berlangsung.

Chen juga cukup tenang saat ini, meski ia harus terus mengawasi Lay dari tatapan dua pasang ruby milik Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang tak hentinya melirik luka Lay yang masih belum kering sungguh, dan Chen juga bisa melihat dengan jelas jakun mereka bergerak lambat karena menelan saliva berat. Namun yang harus lebih diperhatikannya adalah, mata biru berlian disebelah kanan Lay. Chen mulai mengutuk seonsaengnim yang memberinya bangku sangat tidak nyaman. Lihat saja posisi dua werewolves itu di apit para vampir.

Dan yang paling tidak tenang adalah Lay. Siapa lagi kalau bukan karena Suho. Sudah lebih dari 4 bulan dia dikelas ini, namun tetap saja tingkah Suho tak berubah—sedikitpun. Itu membuat Lay risih dan terus merasa was-was. Ia juga tak ingin terus-terusan menerima hardikan dari Luhan karena mengirim radar aneh.

"Ehem," deheman Lay membuat seisi kelas menatapnya aneh. Lay memang tak bermaksud mencuri perhatian siswa/i lain hanya memasang poker facenya. Sedangkan orang yang dimaksud Lay langsung membuang muka menatap papan tulis. Lay terkikik melihat Suho salah tingkah dengan wajah memerah.

"Rasakan," ujar Lay lirih.

"Pssstt, aku mendengarnya, lho," bisik Suho seraya menundukkan kepala menghindari tatapan seonsaengnim dan menoleh pada Lay. Lay terkesiap, sedikit melirik ke arah Suho yang terkekeh melihatnya salah tingkah. Cih, vampir sialan. Ia rasa kepekaan telinga Suho harus dirutuki. Lihat saja ekspresinya yang bersungut dengan wajah merona. Omona! Merona? Suho tertegun untuk yang kedua kali melihat Lay semanis ini. Sungguh, kalau Suho tak tahu jika sebenarnya Lay adalah seekor serigala, pastilah ia sudah menerkamnya habis-habisan.

"M-mianhae. Aku tak bermaksud mengejekmu," balas Lay tak kalah berbisik, menundukkan kepalanya dan menoleh ke arah Suho dengan sesekali melirik seonsaengnim. Suho tersenyum.

"Gwenchana. Kalau memang kau tak bermaksud mengejekku, jangan bergumam lirih lagi, arraseo?" ujar Suho, dengan posisi yang sama. Lay membenamkan wajahnya dilipatan lengannya—malu. Namun beberapa saat setelahnya kembali berbisik pada Suho,

"Arraseo," disertai anggukan imut darinya dan itu jelas membuat wajah Suho memerah dengan sendirinya. Panas. Panas. Suho segera menegakkan badan dan mulai mengipasi wajah tampannya. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang melihat gelagat aneh dari pimpinan mereka hanya bisa saling berpandangan.

Alis Chen terangkat sebelah melihat senyuman tak jelas diwajah Lay. Ia menyenggol lengan Lay dengan sikunya—pelan, mengingat luka itu masih basah. Lay menoleh kearah Chen seolah berkata-apa?-

"Kau kenapa? Seonsaengnim tidak sedang bergurau," tanya Chen dengan suara lirih. Ia tak mau terkena hardikan seonsaengnim karena mengganggu KBMnya. Lay melirik seonsaengnim sekilas.

"Nan gwenchana. Dan aku memang tidak tersenyum karena seonsaengnim," jawab Lay santai, tak menghilangkan senyuman dibibir mungilnya, membuat Chen semakin tak mengerti. Chen mengibaskan tangannya.

"Ahh terserahmu sajalah," Chen kembali konsentrasi pada pelajaran dan Lay—membuat karya abstrak di buku catatannya. Suho yang kembali melirik Lay harus ikhlas membiarkan wajahnya kembali memanas kala dimple imut dipipi kanan Lay semakin nampak.

.

.

Istirahat.

Saatnya para siswa/i Torture High School mengistirahatkan badan dan otak mereka. Tak terkecuali namja cantik yang satu ini. Dia berlari keatap sekolah menghindari manusia-manusia—terutama yeoja—sok peduli itu menanyakan tentang luka goresan dipipinya, meski itu tak mengurangi kecantikannya sedikitpun. Bahkan bisa dibilang cukup seksi.

Luhan melompat, berlari ke bukit dekat hutan. Ia merebahkan tubuhnya dihamparan rumput tebal bukit itu. Membiarkan angin sepoi membelai wajah dan terutama membantu proses pengeringan lukanya. Tak jarang ia ikut menyenandungkan lagu yang didengarnya lewat Ipod. Sebuah sunggingan senyum tercetak dibibir Luhan. Ini terlalu nyaman. Hampir saja ia terlelap, penciuman tajamnya menangkap aroma yang sangat menyengat. Luhan mendecih. Ia tahu siapa yang akan mendekatinya.

"Luhan-ge?"

Maknae vampir itu. Luhan tak menyahut meski aroma menusuk Sehun membuatnya sedikit pening. 'Dia maknae kenapa aromanya sangat menyengat?' batin Luhan. Terus mengikuti irama musik tanpa memperdulikan Sehun yang sudah merebahkan diri disebelahnya.

"Pipi Gege kenapa?" tanya Sehun. Luhan meliriknya sekilas.

"Apa urusanmu?" Luhan menanyai Sehun dengan ketus. Untuk menghindari perasaan lebih yang menyeruak tentu saja.

"Tentu saja ada urusannya denganku. Lukamu masih basah dan—" Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya ke luka Luhan. Menghirupnya dalam-dalam.

"—masih berdarah," mendengar kelanjutan kalimat Sehun, Luhan harus bergidik ngeri. Dengan cepat ia menjauh.

"Jangan macam-macam," tukas Luhan. Meski ia tahu Sehun tak akan macam-macam dengannya, siapa tahu maknae itu kalap dan menyerangnya. Sehun terkekeh, menampakkan taring yang cukup tajam.

"Anniyo. Aku tak akan macam-macam dengan Gege. Aku hanya ingin menyarankan, kau tutup lukamu dengan perban atau kau akan membuat kami semakin kehausan. Terlebih dongsaengmu yang sekelas dengan Suho hyung. Kalau saja tak ada Chen hyung, dia dalam bahaya, lho," entah Sehun ingin menakut-nakutinya atau apa, Luhan menjadi mencemaskan Lay. Karenanya, Lay harus terluka seperti itu. Mungkin luka dipipinya saat ini tidak ada apa-apanya. Luhan mengalihkan pandangan ke arah Sehun, mendapati namja itu menatap lurus ke depan dengan senyum tipis menghiasi bibirnya. Tampan.

"Kau bisa pastikan kalau hyung-hyungmu tak akan menyakiti Lay, bukan?" pertanyaan Luhan membuat Sehun sedikit terkekeh.

"Aniyo. Aku tak bisa memastikannya, Ge. Dan asal kau tahu, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun hyung itu vampir agresif dan masih belum bisa mengendalikan nafsu mereka. Harusnya yang seperti itu adalah aku, tapi aku lebih tak bisa mengendalikan—" lagi, Sehun menggantung kalimatnya, membuat Luhan penasaran untuk yang kedua kali.

"Apa?" Sehun menggeleng.

"Tidak ada apa-apa," jawab Sehun. Luhan menghela nafas. 'Lay, Lay, Lay, semoga kau baik-baik saja' batin Luhan.

"Bagaimana dengan pimpinanmu itu?" apakah Luhan licik? Dia memanfaatkan maknae ini untuk mengorek apa yang tak diketahuinya tentang vampir-vampir itu. Tidak. Sehun sendiri yang mengajukan diri untuk memberitahunya.

"Suho hyung?" tanya Sehun. Luhan mengangguk.

"Ehm, dia tak akan menyakiti Lay-ge. Karena—" kenapa Sehun suka sekali menggantungkan kalimatnya dan membuat Luhan penasaran?

"Apa? Karena apa?" lagi—Sehun menggeleng.

"Bukan karena apa-apa," jawab Sehun. Luhan memicingkan matanya.

"Kau menyembunyikan sesuatu," pernyataan Luhan membuat Sehun harus memiringkan kepalanya.

"Menurut Gege seperti itu?" Luhan mengangguk mantap.

"Suatu saat Gege tahu sendiri,"

Hening. Tak ada yang membuka mulut. Masing-masing menikmati angin sepoi dan aroma embun yang masih pekat dari dalam hutan. Tiba-tiba Sehun menjentikkan jarinya.

"Ah, Gege mau ini?" Sehun menunjukkan sebuah kotak bekal yang sedari tadi terabaikan olehnya karena Sehun menemukan objek yang sangat indah. Luhan melirik kotak bekal ditangan Sehun lalu mendecih. Apa yang ditawarkan seorang vampir kepada seorang werewolves? Berbagai macam makanan olahan dari darah manusia? Membayangkannya saja Luhan sudah mual.

"Ini sandwich, Gege, bukan darah," seakan tahu isi pikiran Luhan, Sehun menyeletuk. Itu membuat Luhan membelalakkan matanya.

"Sandwich? Kau makan sandwich?" tanya Luhan tak percaya. Setahunya, vampir hanya minum darah. Sehun terkekeh geli mendengar pertanyaan Luhan yang sangat jelas meledeknya itu.

"Makanan pokok kami memang darah. Tapi, kalau setiap hari kami hanya minum darah, bukan mustahil bagi kami untuk menjadi sekurus Lee Hyukjae seonsaengnim," jawab Sehun masih dengan diselingi kekehan renyah. Apakah Luhan harus ikut tertawa?

"Sama. Aku juga begitu," sahut Luhan. Sehun menghentikan aktifitasnya mengunyah potongan sandwich lalu menoleh ke Luhan. Seakan paham maksud Sehun, Luhan merasa harus menjelaskan.

"Kami memang karnivora, tapi bukan berarti kita tidak makan makanan lain. Potato chips bahkan menjadi cemilan favoritku. Kami juga biasa minum jus buah. Tidak minum darah," dan kalimat Luhan yang terakhir itu jelas hanya untuk meledek Sehun. Sehun menyodorkan kotak bekalnya tanpa bicara karena mulutnya penuh dengan sandwich. Luhan mencomot satu potong. Lalu melahapnya rakus. Sehun terkekeh melihat tingkah Luhan.

"Gege, kau lapar?" tanya Sehun. Luhan beralih menatap Sehun dengan pipi menggembung lucu lalu mengangguk. Kali ini Sehun tertawa lepas.

"Luhan-ge lucu," ujar Sehun seraya mencubit pipi Luhan.

"Ya! Jangan dicubit. Ini masih sakit, babo!" bentak Luhan karena Sehun mencubit pipinya yang terluka.

"Ups, mianhaeyo,"

Hening. Luhan kembali merebahkan tubuhnya. Hembusan angin membuatnya sedikit mengantuk. Satu menit, dua menit, tiga menit, terpejamlah mata indah Luhan. Sehun menoleh. Memperhatikan wajah Luhan dalam-dalam. Ia mendekat. Perlahan dibelainya pipi putih itu. Menikmati ukiran indah diwajah cantik sang werewolves.

.

CUP

.

Entah sadar atau tidak, Sehun mengecup lembut bibir mungil Luhan. Ia menjauhkan dirinya, mengusap bibirnya sendiri.

"Enak,"

Memang dasarnya Sehun adalah maknae pervert, ia mendekatkan diri lagi ke wajah Luhan. Hendak mencium bibir itu lagi, dan saat bibirnya menyentuh bibir atas Luhan.

.

BUGH

.

Sehun terpental cukup jauh. Luhan bangkit, matanya tajam menatap Sehun. Apa yang dipikirkan Luhan? Tak tahu. Apakah mereka akan bertengkar lagi? Entah. Sehun menyeringai.

"Gege kenapa mendorongku?" untuk ukuran makhluk seperti mereka, itu masih bisa dibilang sebagai aksi mendorong. Untuk ukuran manusia adalah menghempaskan, melempar dan sebagainya yang berdefinisi kasar.

"Mau apa kau?" tanya Luhan. Dalam satu kedipan mata, Sehun sudah berada dibelakang Luhan.

"Mau Luhan-ge," ia melingkarkan tangannya ke leher Luhan dan lama-lama mengerat seakan tak membiarkan Luhannya pergi. Sesak. Itu yang Luhan rasakan.

"Ya! Kau mau membunuhku jika begini caranya!" bentak Luhan. Sehun melepas kungkungan tangannya dan kini sudah ada dihadapan Luhan. Pusing Luhan melihat gerak Sehun yang sangat cepat.

"Kalau Gege mau apa?" tanya Sehun. Luhan memutar bola matanya malas.

"Memakanmu," jawab Luhan asal. Sehun menyeringai dan—

.

CUP

.

"Coba saja kau bisa!" Sehun melesat setelah mengecup pipi Luhan. Tepat diluka Luhan yang masih basah dan—berdarah. Baru menyadari hal itu, Luhan membelalakkan matanya.

"Ya! Aku akan benar-benar memakanmu, Oh Sehun!" teriakan Luhan memekakkan telinga manusia. Sehun hanya tertawa lebar melihat Luhan sudah berlari kencang mengejarnya. Sehun menjilat bibir atasnya yang masih ada noda darah Luhan.

"Sangat enak,"

.

BRUUUK

.

Dua namja itu berguling dihamparan rumput bukit. Luhan yang tak bisa mengerem laju larinya seketika menerjang Sehun yang tiba-tiba saja berhenti.

"Kau sengaja, eoh?" seru Luhan seraya berusaha menyingkirkan tubuh Sehun dari atas tubuhnya. Sehun menyeringai.

"Anniyo. Aku memang ingin berhenti," Luhan mendorong wajah Sehun yang semakin mendekati wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya.

"Kau! Cepat menyingkir! Kau berat!" bentak Luhan. Sehun hanya terkekeh, mencekal tangan Luhan yang terus-terusan mendorong wajah tampannya.

"Gege, wajahku bisa jelek jika terus kau dorong," protes Sehun. Luhan mendecih.

"Kau memang jelek," sahutnya ketus. Sehun memiringkan kepalanya.

"Jeongmal?" kelu. Itu yang Luhan rasakan saat ini. Hembusan nafas Sehun yang memburu terasa hangat wajahnya. Tidak. Sehun tak jelek, malah sangat tampan. Luhan memejamkan matanya saat wajah Sehun semakin mendekat, mendekat, dan—

"Ayo bangkit! Sudah bel masuk," eh? Tidak jadi? Luhan mengerjapkan matanya lucu. Sehun sudah berdiri menjulang seraya merapihkan seragamnya.

"Gege, kenapa masih tiduran? Jangan disini kalau Gege mau," celetuk Sehun.

.

Grr..Grr..

.

Sehun menoleh kearah Luhan dengan mata yang sudah mulai menyala itu.

"O-oow Kyaaaaaaaa!"

.

Graaaawwrr

.

Dan aksi pengejaran seorang maknae vampir oleh seorang serigala arogan tak terelakkan. Sehun terus berlari sambil sesekali meloncat girang dengan tawa yang sangat lepas. Tak terlihat kepanikan sedikitpun bahwa dirinya sedang dikejar serigala besar.

Tanpa ia sadari empat pasang ruby memperhatikannya sedari tadi.

"Cih, apa-apaan anak itu?"

"Pemandangan yang menyiksa mata."

"Tawa yang menyakitkan telinga."

"Geraman yang menjijikkan."

.

.

Cresss~

.

Air itu berubah merah pekat. Bau anyir memenuhi seluruh penjuru toilet sekolah. Lay membasuh lukanya perlahan lalu membalutnya dengan tisu. Luka yang dibuat Luhan beberapa minggu lalu masih belum sembuh dan mengering mengingat kuku tajam serigala itu merobek kulit bahkan menembus daging. Luka yang cukup parah. Namja itu melongokkan kepalanya dari dalam toilet. Menoleh ke kanan dan kiri mencari tujuan dengan tempat istirahat yang nyaman. Ia melangkahkan kakinya ke arah taman belakang gedung sekolah. Cukup sepi. Mendekati sebuah pohon rindang nan tua dan berukuran besar. Mendongak, lalu—

.

SRAAK

.

Memanjat pohon dengan cepat bukanlah hal yang sulit bagi werewolves seperti dirinya. Lay duduk disalah satu dahan pohon yang cukup besar dan lebar. Lengan seragam kirinya ia singsingkan dimana luka itu nampak jelas dengan darah segar yang masih terus mengalir. Perlahan, ia mengusapnya dengan tisu baru. Lay menatap noda darah ditisunya lekat-lekat.

"Aish, kenapa aku jadi teringat vampir itu?"

.

TAP

.

Tanpa menoleh pun Lay tahu siapa yang kini berdiri dengan anggun disampingnya. Aroma Suho sudah menyapa penciumannya sebelum ia hadir disini.

"Merindukanku, eoh?" santai. Pertanyaan itu terdengar santai dan percaya diri. Suho duduk disebelah Lay. Dekat, hingga paha mereka bersentuhan. Lay mendecih sinis.

"Hanya terlintas sekilas," sahut Lay. Ia menggeser duduknya menjauhi Suho namun tetap saja vampir tampan itu terus mendekatinya.

"Aku merindukanmu, walau setiap saat aku bisa mencium aroma tubuhmu dengan jelas. Tapi—" Suho mendekatkan wajahnya ke leher putih nan jenjang milik Lay, menghirup dalam aroma namja manis itu, lalu mengecupnya sekilas membuat empunya leher harus menggelinjang geli.

"—tidak setajam saat dekat denganmu seperti ini," lanjut Suho tanpa menarik wajahnya dan tetap pada posisi seperti itu.

"Eng.. Suho-sshi, bisakah kau menjauh? Aku tak bisa bergerak," ujar Lay yang mulai risih dengan tingkah Suho. Namja itu mengangguk dan tanpa sengaja matanya tertumbuk pada cairan merah pekat, sangat kontras dengan lengan putih mulus Lay yang kini mengalir perlahan seakan menggodanya. Suho menelan salivanya berat. Dari kejauhan, penciumannya sudah menangkap aroma nikmat ini dan itulah alasan ia datang kesana, selain merindukan Lay tentu saja. Matanya terus mengikuti gerak turunnya cairan kental itu. Begitu pula dengan jakun dileher yang terus naik turun akibat saliva berat yang harus ditelannya. Nafsu seorang vampir mendorong Suho untuk mencicipi kudapan menggoda dihadapannya saat ini, namun akal sehat masih berfungsi untuk menolaknya. Jika ia lakukan, bukan mustahil ia akan membunuh Lay dan ia juga akan terbunuh oleh werewolves lain yang sudah pasti akan kalap. Jangan bodoh. Suho tak mau kalah dengan hawa nafsunya. Ia masih mengingat saat dimana pertama kali mencicipi darah Lay. Ya. Kejadian diatap sekolah itu. Suho tak bisa berbohong jika itu adalah darah ternikmat yang pernah dicobanya, dan tentu saja ia tak akan menolak jika Lay menyerahkan diri untuk menjadi santapannya—namun itu akan dilakukannya jika ia sudah gila. Mana mungkin ia menyantap Lay. Lay-nya yang polos itu.

"Ehm. Hey, kau lihat apa?" Lay menggerak-gerakkan telapak tangannya didepan wajah Suho. Ia mengikuti arah tatapan suho, luka. Lukanya yang mengalirkan darah. Lay menelan saliva berat. Bodohnya ia tak segera mengusap luka itu dan menutupnya.

.

BRUUK

.

Rasa takut terus menjalar ditambah saat ini dengan tiba-tiba Suho menerjangnya tanpa sanggup ia menghindar. Suho mencengkeram lengan Lay. Manik biru bening itu terus menatap matanya tajam. Saliva berat harus ia telan kala melihat seringaian dibibir Suho, terlebih saat taring tajam itu nampak jelas didepan wajahnya. Kenapa tak mengirim radar kepada Luhan, Chen, atau Tao dan meminta pertolongan? Tidak. Lay tak ingin melibatkan mereka dalam urusannya berdua dengan Suho, atau—tak ingin diganggu?

"K-kau mau apa?" ujar Lay tergagap. Sekuat tenaga ia mengumpulkan segala keberanian untuk berkata-kata. Suho terus menyeringai.

"Sudah kubilang, aku mau dirimu," sahutnya santai, namun tidak bagi Lay. Pernyataan itu terdengar mengerikan. Jantungnya berdebar tak bertempo saat mengingat ucapan Luhan dan dirinya sendiri waktu lalu.

"Boleh menggigitmu?" tanya Suho. Jantung Lay semakin tak karuan. Wajah itu semakin mendekat. Ia dapat merasakan hangat nafas yang memburu itu menerpa wajah dan lehernya. Lay memajamkan mata. Apa ia terlalu bodoh dan lemah untuk ukuran werewolves? Apa ia mencintai Suho hingga menyerahkan diri begitu saja? Oh, Lay yakin, Suho tak akan melakukan hal itu, tapi—

.

DEG!

.

Apa ini? Sedikit terasa tajam dan basah.

.

DEG!

.

Kenapa semakin nyeri?

.

DEG!

.

Benda tajam itu menggerayangi leher Lay.

.

DEG!

.

Kenapa semakin basah dan—menggelikan?

.

DEG!

.

Tidak, Suho tak akan memangsanya.

.

DEG!

.

Sakit.

.

DEG!

.

Perih.

.

DEG!

.

Dan Lay yakini sebentar lagi taring tajam Suho akan menembus kulitnya.

.

CUP

.

Eh?

Lay membuka mata mendapati Suho tersenyum dihadapannya. Vampir itu mengacak surai coklat Lay dengan sayang.

"Kau berpikir aku akan menghisap darahmu, begitu? Bodoh. Aku tak akan melakukannya meski aku tahu—" Suho kembali mendekatkan wajahnya ke leher Lay. Deru nafasnya kembali menggelitik daerah yang bagi Lay adalah daerah sensitifnya itu. Mengecup cuping telinga Lay sekilas.

"—darahmu sungguh nikmat," lanjutnya. Kelegaan dihati Lay seketika memudar mendengar penuturan Suho yang terakhir. Nikmat? Lay bergidik ngeri dan Suho yang melihat itu terkekeh geli.

"Kau akan bertanya kapan aku mencicipi darahmu, bukan?" Lay mendelik, apakah Suho bisa membaca pikiran orang lain? Ia hanya mengangguk. Suho bangkit dan kembali duduk didahan dengan kaki menggantung. Matanya beredar ke seluruh penjuru taman. Wajahnya menyiratkan ketenangan kala hembusan angin menerpa wajah putih, pucat nan tampannya.

"Jangan salahkan aku dan dongsaengku jika kami mencicipi darahmu dan Luhan. Salah kalian sendiri kenapa berkelahi ditempat yang mudah untuk kami jangkau dan.. memberi kamu suguhan nikmat diatap," jelas Suho. Lyu mengangkat sebelah alisnya—tak percaya.

"Jadi, kau—"

"Ya. Kami segera ke atap setelah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun merasakan hal buruk dan mencium aroma yang menggugah selera para vampir dari sana. Dan benar, setelah menatap kepergianmu masuk ke dalam hutan. Mata kami menangkap pemandangan indah dilantai atap," lanjut Suho. Lay hanya bergidik membayangkan betapa rakusnya vampir-vampir itu hingga harus menyantap darahnya yang tercecer diatap. Suho tertawa seraya menyikut lengan Lay ringan.

"Jangan pikir kami rakus. Kami tak akan menolak hidangan special didepan mata. Terutama Kai, Kyungsoo, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Dan untuk Baekhyun dan Chanyeol, cih, vampir gila bernafsu tinggi yang akan menyantap darah dimanapun itu berada," Suho melirik Lay yang nampak tercekat dengan lessonnya tentang 'Kerakusan Vampir'. Ia menyeringai melihat raut pucat penuh kekhawatiran diwajah manis Lay yang sangat ia sukai itu.

"Nampaknya dongsaengku menyukai darah serigala. Jadi, kau, Chen, Luhan dan maknae kalian, Tao yang sendirian dikelas bersama Kai dan Kyungsoo harus berhati-hati," Suho mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan tawa terbahak-bahak. Sungguh ini menggelikan. Bagaimana bisa seorang werewolves sampai sepucat itu mengetahui keburukan para vampir yang notabene adalah musuh mereka. Bukankah jika mengetahui keburukan musuh, menjadi kunci untuk mencari titik lemah mereka? Tapi yang Suho lihat saat ini adalah werewolves polos melebihi Tao sang maknae dengan ekspresi wajah tak bisa terlukiskan. Ingin rasanya Suho mengobrak-abrik tubuh Lay saking gemasnya. Suho menyeka bulir bening yang tak sengaja ikut menetes saat ia tertawa. Mencoba menyetop kotak tertawanya sejenak.

"Dan tolong tutup lukamu, kau membuatku nyaris kehilangan kendali," tambah Suho. Lay semakin memucat. Bergidik ngeri dan beralih pada lukanya. Buru-buru ia menyeka darah yang mengalir lagi dengan tisu yang sedari tadi digenggamnya. Lay melirik Suho yang sedang memperhatikannya, oh bukan, memperhatikan noda darah ditisunya.

"Kau tak akan memakanku, kan?" dan Suho harus terkekeh mendengar pertanyaan polos dari Lay.

"Jujur aku bisa saja memakanmu sejak tadi. Tapi mana mungkin aku melakukan itu pada orang yang—" kembali. Suho menggantung kalimatnya. Kekehannya lenyap, tatapan ruby indah itu kosong ke depan. Lagi. Sekelebat bayangan Kyungsoo berputar diotaknya. Lay menatap Suho penuh arti karena sebenarnya ia tahu apa kelanjutan kalimat Suho berikutnya. Tapi tetap saja, ia juga tak bisa menambahkan melihat wajah tampan dihadapannya ini sangat pucat dari normal. Lay menghela nafas.

"Jika kau merasa berat mengatakan hal itu, lebih baik tak usah kau berujar seperti barusan," tukas Lay. Suho menoleh mendapati Lay yang tengah tertunduk lesu. Ia tahu apa yang ada dipikiran namja disebelahnya ini. Bodoh, kenapa harus keceplosan dengan kalimat tadi? Suho tak tahu apa yang mendorongnya untuk terus menyatakan perasaan pada Lay. Dan harus selalu terputus dengan bayang-bayang Kyungsoo. Ini hal yang tabu bagi para vampir—juga werewolves, sebenarnya. Dialah yang seharusnya lebih bisa menahan perasaannya, bukan Sehun. Bukan hanya nafsu saja yang nyaris lepas kendali, perasaan indah dihati Suho pun ikut berontak ingin melepaskan diri dari kungkungan kerangkeng besi yang dibuat Suho.

Ia mendekati Lay. Menyentuh dagu Lay dan mendongakkan wajah manis itu. Suho tersenyum. Sungguh indah dan jika boleh Suho berangan, ia ingin Lay terlahir kembali menjadi vampir seperti dirinya. Bayangkan saja manik tajam ala serigalanya berubah menjadi ruby biru safir berkilau dengan bulu mata yang cukup lentik untuk ukuran seorang namja. Cantik. Suho semakin mendekat hingga kening keduanya saling menempel membuat namja itu harus memejamkan mata entah apa alasannya.

"Mianhae, aku mencintaimu,"

.

CUP

.

Suho mengecup bibir plum itu, melumatnya, menumpahkan seluruh perasaannya. Tak alama, ia melepas tautan bibirnya. Berdiri, lalu—

.

SEET

.

Suho menghilang. Lay hanya bisa tercekat, menyentuh bibirnya yang masih terasa basah.

"Bodoh. Kenapa aku hanya bisa diam?"

.

SRAAK

.

Lay melesat mendekati gedung sekolah.

.

TAP

TAP

TAP

TAP

.

Bergantian. Empat namja berdiri didahan pohon tempat Suho dan Lay duduk tadi. Mereka menatap dingin, sangat dingin dengan wajah tak berekspersi sama sekali kepergian werewolves manis itu hingga menghilang dibalik koridor. Keempatnya mengendus-endus udara disekitar.

"Suho hyung menemui hewan itu juga?" tanya si ruby ungu—Baekhyun.

"Kurasa begitu." jawab si ruby coklat—Kyungsoo.

"Pimpinan dan maknae sama saja." tukas si ruby coklat keemasan—Kai.

"Bodoh." sahut si ruby ungu—Chanyeol.

.

SEET

.

Keempat vampir itu menghilang cepat.

.

TAP

TAP

.

Grr..Gr..

.

Tempat mereka digantikan dua ekor serigala besar yang ganti menatap kepergian empat vampir itu dengan tajam. Sungguh tajam dan jangan meremehkan penglihatan serigala yang sangat tajam.

"Apakah Lay dan Luhan menyembunyikan sesuatu dari kita?" serigala coklat itu menggeram.

"Instingku mengatakan, iya." jawab serigala hitam.

.

SRAAK

.

Dan keduanya melesat pergi dari taman itu.

.

.

Tao terlihat mondar-mandir dihadapan Chen. Ia memainkan jemarinya, sesekali menggigiti kuku dengan raut wajah yang sangat khawatir. Chen sudah mulai pusing melihat didinya yang lebih mirip setrika panas itu.

"Tao-ah, bisakah kau duduk sejenak?" tanya Chen. Tao menoleh cepat tanpa merubah air mukanya.

"Tao khawatir, Gege," jawab Tao dan kembali menjadi setrika. Chen menghela nafas. Ia memerosotkan posisi duduknya dengan tangan terlipat didada.

"Gege juga khawatir. Terlebih saat merasakan hadirnya Kris-ge dan Xiumin hyung disekitar sekolah. Gege yakin, mereka ingin menemui Luhan-ge dan Lay," ujar Chen dengan penuh penghayatan. Tatapannya lurus ke depan. Tao berhenti. Ditatapnya wajah tampan Gegenya itu.

"Tao lebih khawatir pada Lay-ge dan Luhan-ge yang didatangi pimpinan dan maknae vampir itu, Ge. Tao takut perasaan mereka tumbuh lebih besar lagi, dan—"

"Jangan bernegatif thinking Tao-ah. Gege yakin, mereka masih ingat ucapan mereka waktu lalu," potong Chen. Hening. Keduanya menghela nafas. Larut dalam pikiran masing-masing. Saat suara Chen memecah keheningan dengan desahan penuh harapan.

"Setidaknya jika mereka masih ingat,"

.

.

* * *

.

.

SRAAK

.

Grr..Grr..

.

Dua ekor serigala nampak berlari sekencang mungkin masuk ke hutan lebat nan lembab. Mata tajam mereka terus menata ke depan seolah kobaran api ada disana. Tajam dan menusuk.

.

SREEET

.

Langkah keduanya terhenti didepan sebuah batu besar dimana empat ekor serigala berukuran tak jauh dari mereka muncul dan berdiri diatas sana. Angkuh. Itu yang Kris dan Xiumin lihat. Kris menggeram.

"Aku tahu kalian datang kesini tidak untuk basa-basi, jadi cepat katakan apa maksud kalian memanggil kami kesini?" pertanyaan Kris terdengar seperti perintah. Keempatnya berpandangan lalu satu diantara mereka maju.

"Benar, kami datang kesini tak ingin basa-basi, tapi sebelumnya, tahukah kau tentang dua didimu itu?" serigala berbulu putih bersih itu berujar bijak. Terdengar sangat santai. Kris berpaling.

"Tentang apa? Lay dan Luhan yang didekati dua monster itu?" Kris menanyai balik serigala itu dan mendapat tawa renyah dari lawan bicaranya.

"Didekati? Mereka tak hanya didekati, bahkan dicintai monster itu. Dan yang lebih parahnya, dua didimu sepertinya juga mulai jatuh cinta pada mereka. Cih. Hina," serigala itu tersenyum sinis.

"Leeteuk hyung, jangan bicara seperti itu. Ingat, saudara kita pernah ada yang mengalami hal ini," ujar serigala berbulu cokelat. Bukan, bukan Xiumin, ia tak cukup berani menyela seniornya, tidak seperti Kris. Tetapi serigala bernama Kangin. Leeteuk beralih pada Kangin, tatapannya tajam.

"Dia bukan bagian dari kita lagi. Pengkhianat yang nyaris membuat kita terbunuh karena kebrutalannya sendiri dan vampir-vampir gila itu," sahut Leeteuk dingin. Kangin tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Dia teringat saat dimana dua kubu itu harus saling terkam dan berusaha untuk membunuh satu sama lain. Terlebih saat ia melihat luka goresan diwajah Leeteuk mulai dari ekor mata sampai moncongnya. Kangin menggelengkan kepala, mengusir bayangan buruk itu dari ingatannya. Leeteuk tersenyum sinis lalu kembali pada Kris.

"Kau! Sebagai pemimpin pasti merasakan hal yang sama denganku. Jika—oh, bayangkan saja dua didimu harus meninggalkanmu dan lebih parahnya mereka menyerangmu terlebih dahulu. Bodoh bukan? Dan Kris, jangan biarkan itu terjadi. Kau dan dongsaengmu belum cukup kuat," ujarnya. Leeteuk melompat dan berjalan santai mendekati serigala hitam itu. Matanya menusuk manik hijau gelap milik Kris dan dengan cepat Kris mengalihkan pandangan. Leeteuk tersenyum lembut. Berbeda dengan seringaian licik yang ditunjukkannya tadi.

"Atau kau, Xiumin, Chen dan Tao harus mati konyol ditangan Lay dan Luhan,"

.

SRAAK

.

Leeteuk melesat, diikuti dia serigala lainnya. Kangin terus menatap Kris yang tertunduk. Beralih ke Xiumin yang sedari tadi diam, terlebih saat mendengar kalimat Leeteuk yang terakhir.

"Kris, Xiumin, jangan biarkan mereka mencintai vampir itu, atau apa yang dikatakan Leeteuk hyung akan benar-benar terjadi,"

.

SRAAK

.

Kangin menyusul tiga hewan buas itu, meninggalkan Kris dan Xiumin yang semakin tercekat.

"Ne, aku tak akan membiarkan itu terjadi. Selama aku masih mampu mencegah mereka," ujar Kris lemah. Xiumin mendekat, mengusapkan kepalanya ke tubuh Kris, berusaha membagi kekuatan pada pimpinan sekaligus dongsaengnya itu. Tanpa mereka sadari sesosok makhluk berjubah hitam dengan tudung menutup kepalanya memperhatikan mereka dan menyeringai.

"Tapi aku akan membuat tragedi itu terulang lagi,"

.

SEET

.

Dia melesat, menghilang. Kris dan Xiumin membulatkan mata mereka, mengendus-endus udara lembab bercampur aroma anyir dihutan itu. Kris menggeram.

"Cih, monster peminum darah."

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Kurasa kita harus memberi vampir-vampir muda itu sedikit keringanan," ujar salah seorang dari lima namja bertudung yang kini duduk mengelilingi sebuah meja dengan tangan salah satu dari mereka dipegang erat oleh pimpinan teratas mereka. Ya. Mereka baru saja melihat apa yang dilakukan pimpinan dan maknae vampir muda yang mereka maksud adalah Suho dan Sehun.

"Ne, aku tak ingin bumi ini hancur lagi. Tapi aku juga sangat merindukan pertumpahan darah yang sangat enak itu," sahut pimpinan mereka—dingin dan terdengar licik. Semua yang ada disana saling berpandangan. Raut khawatir nampak diwajah tampan mereka. Pimpinan itu bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Menatap keluar jendela kastil tua itu membelakangi empat namja lain.

"Tapi tetap, aku tak mau rugi dan akan memberi sedikit keringanan yang cukup menguras energi. Bahkan, kalau mereka gagal, nyawa taruhannya. Bukan dari kalangan mereka sendiri, para werewolves itu juga bisa terbunuh—sia-sia," ujar sang pimpinan. Dan lagi, keempatnya saling bertatapan was-was medengar pernyataan sang pimpinan mereka.

"Kapan kau akan memberitahu ini kepada vampir muda itu?" tanya namja bermata sipit pada sang pimpinan. Mereka bisa melihat jelas seringaian dibibir pimpinan mereka melalui pantulan bayangan dari kaca jendela.

"Tunggu tanggal mainnya,"

.

BRAAK

.

"Ya! Itu namanya bukan keringanan! Kau jangan merencanakan hal aneh-aneh dan mengancam nyawa mereka! Kau ingin membunuh mereka! Bodoh! Kau keterlaluan," kini lengkingan suara angel dari namja bertubuh mungil itu memenuhi ruangan itu. Dengan cepat, salah satu namja disebelahnya menariknya kembali duduk sebelum membuat pimpinan mereka murka. Namun yang ada hanyalah keheningan setelahnya—cukup lama.

"Kalau begitu—" suara bass nan merdu pimpinan mereka memecah keheningan. Namja itu berbalik seraya menyibakkan tudung yang menutup sebagian wajah tampannya dan kembali menyeringai.

"—jangan panggil aku Cho Kyuhyun."

.

.

To Be Continue

.

.

* * *

Wakakakak Dae ngeTBCin diwaktu yang pas bukan? Ato emang Dae sangat licik kayak Cho Kyuhyun? Oh jangan tanya, kita bermarga sama dan jelas aja sama :p #apaan?#. Mianhae kalo chapter satunya bikin penasaran terus chapter ini nggak memuaskan -_- tapi Dae juga nggak nyangka kalo respon dari readers banyak yang suka juga kayak di THAT XX :p Ah udah curcolnya. Ini balasan review dari Chap sebelumnya, boleh diskip lagi^^

**MinSeulELFSparFishy** : Lay dapet tanda itu waktu sebelum bulan purnama, jadi dia disiksa ama rasa sakit yang Dae sendiri nggak tahu ya gimana rasanya :D

**edogawa ruffy** : sipp makasih banget ya udah ngasih kritik. udah Dae edit kok :D silahkan dinikmati Chapter duanya^^

**AlpacaAce** : hahah ini fantasi pertama Dae loh. enggak kok, Kris ama Xiumin nggak jaga jarak, cuma mereka aja yang terlalu tua kali yak -_-? wkakak. vultori itu kayak vampir atasannya Edward Cullen yang pake jubah itu hlo :o. ne, udah Dae edit. makasih kritiknya Ace-ah^^

**Jaylyn Rui** : heheh vampirnya ngerti kok. ntar ada part dimana vampir berhadapan langsung ama keenam wolfnya. tunggu aja coz Dae juga nggak tahu kapan itu terjadi :D

**ViAnni07** : ne, silahkan dinikmati ne. Dae udah next Chapter^^

**MinhyoPark94** : yup, sepertinya seperti itu **#dilempar kolor Sehun#** cinta yang sangat forbidden bukan? iyakan? **#Dae maksa nih#** hoho. ne, ini Chapter 2 udah update. silahkan dinikmati^^

**mjjeeje : **ne, udah dae lanjut, silahkan dinikmati^^

**Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw** : heheh gomawo ne udah dipuji, bikin Dae tambah semangat ngelanjutin nih FF^^ yah, Dae emang terinspirasi ama film itu tapi Dae banyakin imajinasi Dae sendiri^^

**ajib4ff** : udah Dae lanjut^^

**Caffeine NL** : eits, nggak selamanya cinta harus berakhir indah ya :p heheheh. yup, terutama buat Lay ama Luhan^^

**baby reindeer** : kita liat aja apa mereka bakal bersatu ato enggak hoho :p

**Love sehun** : ne, gomawo^^

**heeriztator** : yup, ini tentang SuLay ama HunHan :) sama deh, Dae juga SuLay shipper. Aaaaa! kita sama :D gwenchana, Dae suka komen banyak^^

**L LeoZ** : ne, Dae lanjut^^

**JiAh97** : arraseo, Dae bakal tanggung jawab kok :p

**hklyeon** : ne, gomawo, Dae udah perbaiki dan insyallah nggak ada typo lagi :D hehehe.

**Woles** : udah next temans^^

**ICE14** : kalo di pilem-pilem sih begitu hahaha :D

**Fanxingege** : pasti karena Dae SuLay shipper :p

**Nurfadillah** : ne, Dae udah lanjut^^

**Jung Ha Ki **: ih gila banyak yang minta SuLay moment :D no problemo hoho :D

**Kim Jae-seon** : wah boleh tuh, other exo couple moment :D bakal tambah panjang nih FF kayaknya hahah :D Dae juga nggak bayang tapi yang bisa Dae bayangin adalah gantengnya Suho ama Sehun yang putih dengan mata ruby trus wajah yang datar dan dingin. huaaaaa! jadi pengen garuk-garuk tembok sendiri :D

Hah, ngetik itu bisa bikin capek juga ya ternyata -_- tapi demi kepuasan pelanggan apapun Dae lakuin **#plak#**

Mohon **review**nya lagi, ne :) ?

Gomawo, DaeDae XOXO^^


	3. TEASER Chapter 3

Werewolves vs. Vampire Chapter 3 -TEASER-.

.

.

"Kemarilah.."

"...maafkan aku..."

.

"Cih~"

"...kau fikir aku akan memaafkanmu?"

.

"Maaf.. aku mencintaimu..."

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Baekie pakai mantelmu!"

"Eomma coba lihat, dua orang itu seperti berlian."

"Cepat!"

"Tunggulah bodoh."

"Eomma lihat ini.."

"Hati-hati!"

.

.

.

"Blood..."

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Makhluk tak punya hati."

"Kami masih punya hati.."

"Dan membunuh manusia?"

"Itu hanya kebutuhan hidup.."

.

"Monster!"

.

"Hewan jalang!"

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Sungmin baik-baik saja?"

"Kurasa dia sudah mati."

.

"Haha.. volturi bodoh.."

.

"Hyung!"

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Hey cantik!"

"Ya! Apa-apaan kau!"

"Ada apa?"

"Aku namja!"

"Tapi kau cantik!"

"Aku tampan!"

"Hah?"

"Apa?"

"Kau pasti bercanda.."

"Apanya?"

"Kau itu cantik, nonaaa~"

"Suhoooo~!"

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Luhan-ge.."

"Ada apa?"

"Hehe.. miss you.."

"Sayangnya aku tidak."

"Sayangnya aku merasakannya.."

"Bodoh!"

"Kau yang bodoh."

"Bisakah tidak mencari masalah?"

"Tidak."

.

"..Luhan-ge?"

"Ada apa lagi?"

"Aku sangat merindukanmu.."

.

"S-sehun! K-kau! Aargh~"

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Tolong katakan padaku.."

"Tentang?"

"Perasaanmu.."

"Disini pengap!"

"Bukan itu. Gege bodoh!"

"Dongsaeng gila!"

"Jangan membentakku!"

"Aku yang seharusnya berkata seperti itu!"

.

"Suho.."

.

.

"..jangan bilang kau—"

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu!"

"Kenapa?"

"Annoying.."

"But I'm not feel that.."

"That's you.."

"...apa maksudmu membawaku kemari?"

"Aku lupa."

"Kau lupa tentang serigala arogan?"

"Kau lupa serigala sensitif?"

"Maaf, aku lupa."

.

"Sehun.."

"Ada apa dengan bocah itu?"

"Kau mencintainya, Ge?"

.

"...ku harap tidak.."

"Sayangnya aku akan berbohong.."

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Miris.."

.

"Apakah ini yang dinamakan jodoh?"

.

"Kamuflase.."

.

"Kau bisa menghentikan mereka?"

.

"Kekerasan?"

.

"Baguslah~"

.

"Aku makhluk biasa, Ge.."

"...tak bisa mengendalikan perasaan orang lain.."

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Kau dengar itu?"

.

"Mereka makhluk yang lemah~"

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Apakah hanya werewolves yang harus khawatir?"

.

"Werewolves bukanlah zombie seperti mereka..."

.

.

.

.

* * *

Halo! Saya ucapkan beribu maaf yang sebesar-besarnya bagi yang sudah mau menunggu terbitnya chapter tiga. Mungkin agak terlambat lagi karena memang saya sedang masa mood swing akut, galau, setres, dan itu menyebabkan pelangi-pelangi yang seharusnya ada di otak mulai hijrah entah kemana :( Saya merasa gagal ya karena telah menelantarkan fanfic ini di tambah setelah membaca review yang masuk dan semua positif menginginkan kelanjutan chapter. Aduh~ tambah ngedown, katanya Alesana sih "The emptiness will haunt you!". Tapi di sisi lain saya diberi cambukan positif.

Mianhaeyo~ lama tidak muncul dan sekalinya muncul baru mengeluarkan teasernya saja. Sebenarnya pada dasarnya saya sih suka bikin orang penasaran ya, tapi entahlah, hobi itu sepertinya jadi boomerang buat saya :'D kasian~

Untuk review, bagi yang sudah log in mungkin akan saya balas lewat PM, dan unlogin reviewers pasti saya balas di sini ;)

**lyra** : yup, ini EXO official pair. makasih^^

**charus** : end? pasti tapi mungkin akan banyak keterlambatan karena saya sendiri yang mulai sibuk ;) makasih^^

**Guest** : bahaya dari evilkyu sudah mulai mengintai mereka. kenapa bisa jadi perang besar, mungkin akan terjawab di chapter-chapter berikutnya. makasih^^

**heeriztator** : hahah makin banyak omong makin bikin Dae seneng kok :D syukur di chapter dua sudah memuaskan, mianhae untuk chapter tiga Dae baru bisa bikin teasernya. Dae nge-blank :( yup. Dae sengaja nggak bikin pendiskrisian secara khusus, langsung Dae masukan ke dalam cerita. Mungkin sedikit membingungkan hehe :) THAT XX chapter empat sudah terbit. Ah ya, kamu bikin akun dong :)

**Guest** : tepat sekali. sebenernya ini diawali dari kisahnya Kyuhyun-Sungmin. untuk restu, bisa dibilang seperti itu, tapi ada alasan lain yang membuat dua belah pihak nggak bisa menyatu. makasih^^

**Guest** : pelanggarana awal memang dari kyumin. makasih^^

**shinta lang** : haha makasih shinta. untuk cerita disini semua OOC, Lay nggak hemofilia kok tenang aja :) member suju, Dae nggak ambil semua, Dae sortir yang mana yang cocok Dae jadiin cast, tapi nggak ada diskriminasi^^

**xiao** : mianhaeyo chapter tiga baru teasernya saja. ne, terimakasih sudah sempet baca fanfic saya^^ salam kenal.

**Misterius** : nevermind. sebisa mungkin saya bikin nggak terlalu fantasy. hahah NC? jujur saya masih belom berbakat bikin cerita semacam itu, rated M disini mungkin cuma sekadar lovedovey ringan tapi nggak sampai NC *_* makasih^^

**berlindia** : harusnya di tahan, tapi memang dasarnya Suho nggak kuat menahan-nahan(?) jadilah dia mengutarakan perasaan ke Lay. memang sengaja Dae buat seperti itu, karena kalau dilihat dari karakternya mereka lebih cocok HunHan yang dibikin hot. mueheheh :D

**baby reindeer** : mianhaeyo, chapter tiga baru teasernya. insyaallah untuk inti akan saya percepat demi reader hehe ^^ cinta memang tak selamanya berjalan mulus, apalagi buat dua makhluk beda alam(?) ini hahah.

**BIG THANKS TOO** :

AlpacaAce | **AbigailWoo** | MinSeulELFSparFishy | **mjjeeje** | Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw | **ExileZee** | auliafahmaaa | **MinhyoPark94** | Kim Jae-seon | **Baby Panda Zi TaoRis EXOtics** | edogawa ruffy | **ajib4ff** | asroyasrii | **Jaylyn Rui** | uniquegals | **Lee MingKyu** | mitahunhan | **ViAnni07** | chenma | **RZHH 261220** | fckyeahLHyunwoo | **Caffeine NL** | bx99HYG | **baby reindeer** | berlindia | **Misterius **| xiao | **shinta lang** | heeriztator | **Guest** | Jung Ha Ki | **Nurfadillah** | Fanxingege | **ICE14** | Woles | **hklyeon** | edogawa ruffy | dan bagi yang sudah menjadikan fanfic ini masuk ke dalam daftar favorit kalian, dan yang mau meng-follow :)


End file.
